Parker's Girl
by ActingLovingAardvark
Summary: As Parker comes back for Alex, things seem to go back to normal in the Cullen household... until the family relocates to Astoria, Oregon and an unforseen trouble lurks. Will Alex be safe with her new family, or will chaos brew again? Esme's Girl sequel.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Hello readers! So, here it is, the sequel to Esme's Girl, Parker's Girl! Yea!  
Please, I am telling you this now. If you have not read Esme's Girl, PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. This story will make more sense and this story will spoil some things for the first Fan Fic if you haven't read it already... But, I don't control YOU, the reader, so if you haven't read Esme's Girl and you don't feel like reading it, then don't.**

Prologue

Time was running out. I knew, they both knew it, everyone knew it.  
For me, if time runs out, there would be death.  
For him, it would mean killing and the excess feeling of pride and power.  
Standing before me was one of the most powerful things on earth. And here I was before him. Compared to him, I was weak. Easily disposed of.  
It was like life was a cruel game where I am a pawn and he is the king.  
The king's mind was not easily swayed. If he was set on something,  
then it would be done.  
But could his mind be changed by I, the weak pawn? Could I summon all of my strength to defeat the king, to change his cold hearted ways, and save the ones I loved?  
I had to.  
Alas, I couldn't take the king alone. Even with help of my few loved ones. We were out-numbered. Over-powered. If we tried to fight, we would lose.  
More death. More heartache.  
"Sir," I began. "If you do not believe me, why not ask her? Or look for yourself, if you wish. You will see I tell you no lies." The king smiled. "What a marvelous idea." He turned to my friend.  
"Come here, darling. Give me your hand."


	2. Reunion

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Chapter 1 is picking up where Esme's Girl ended. Enjoy, y'all!**

Chapter 1: Reunion

"Parker!" I screamed. Esme released me and I ran to him. I thought he would never find me but here he was.  
"Alex," he said. "Please... don't come too close."  
I stopped in front of him. Focusing on him, I took in his short, brown hair. I was expecting to see his dark brown staring down at me.  
I was not expecting his eyes to be red.  
Those dark brown eyes I've come to love were now blood red. The color eyes that human blood drinkers have.  
I backed away from him slowly. "No, no. This can't be happening," I muttered. "I'm hallucinating."  
Carlisle was at my side in a second. "Hello Parker," he said calmly.  
Esme came and stood next to me while Carlisle partially put me behind him, probably to protect me. But Parker wouldn't hurt me.  
Or would he? The eyes can be so misleading...  
"I haven't drunken any human blood, I swear!" Parker shouted. "I've never drunken human blood in my life! I have been drinking animal blood the past week I've been a vampire!"  
I turned around slightly and Edward was behind me, causing me to gasp.  
"Sorry," he mouthed.  
"Esme, if you would please take Alex inside the house. Edward, if you would stay, it would be greatly appreciated," Carlisle said.  
Esme grabbed my arm. "Let's go, Alex." She whisked me up the front steps and into the house.  
"What's happening?" Rosalie asked as soon as Esme shut the front door. I walked over and sat down on the white couch. I was too stunned to speak. Parker was now a vampire. And I was a human. Our relationship would have worked out if he would have just stayed a hybrid. But now he is a vampire.  
Would it still work out? Could it still work out?  
"Hey Alex! Hey, let me guess. Vampire got your tongue?" Emmett joked, causing him to burst out laughing.  
"Emmett!" I shouted. "I don't need that right now!"  
He stopped laughing. "Sorry."  
Rosalie sat down next to me. "Everything will be alright," she said, stroking my hair.  
"I wish I could believe you," I muttered.  
Alice sat next to me on my other side. "You can believe her. Trust me," she said with a wink. I smiled.  
The front door of the house opened and Carlisle, Edward, and Parker walked through. I sat up straight and turned to look at Alice.  
"You're fine. You will be fine," she reassured me.  
She stood up from the couch. Rosalie patted my leg and she stepped up from the couch. They left me sitting on the couch... alone.  
Parker slowly walked over and sat down next to me. I could feel my hand shaking. I loved Parker but the fact that he was only a week old vampire made me nervous. Jasper told me how unstable newborn vampires usually were. He worked with many newborns in the south before he met Alice and joined the Cullen family.  
He grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb. His touch was smooth and it filled me with pleasure. I looked at his face and his newly red  
eyes.  
"They'll be gold in a few months," he said. "I'm sorry they aren't brown anymore."  
I laughed. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you chose to have red eyes..."  
Or chose to be a vampire. But I didn't say that out loud.  
He ran his hand up and down my arm. It was like a trail of ice on my skin. It was cold but it also was the most amazing feeling. I could just sit here all day...  
"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to you," Parker said, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Stop apologizing," I said. "It was so nice of you to get those kids back to their homes."  
"But that's not why I was gone so long," he whispered. "I managed to get all of the kids home in six days. Nathaniel had left me in charge of all the kids and keeping them in the cave. I had to keep a log of every kid's name, age, and home. It was easy getting them back. But the transformation was what delayed me so much. Three days of moving nowhere..."  
"The transformation? What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, I was walking in the desert and I was close to the cave. I was going to the cave to rest a bit before I went looking for you. A vampire rushed past me in a blur and I felt a burn in my wrist. I knew that it had bit me."  
"I know the feeling," I said.  
He stared at me. "What?"  
"Nathaniel bit me. But Carlisle sucked out the venom. He saved me." I turned and looked at Carlisle. He smiled and, of course, I smiled back.  
"That gives me more reason to hate Nathaniel," Parker said through clenched teeth. "So, the venom worked its way through my... system."  
I noticed he didn't say blood...  
"It took three full days for the transformation. Three full days of agonizing pain, the worst burning where it felt like my whole body was on fire..."  
I winced. I couldn't listen to his pain.  
"That's enough, Parker," Edward said. "You don't need to describe that much."  
_Thank you, Edward_, I said mentally.  
Parker squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry."  
I nodded, wanting him to continue, hopefully without the gruesome and painful details.  
"So, I woke up after three days. I hunted some animals, and began my search for you. Your trail wasn't hard to find. It smelled like vanilla..."  
I blushed. I always put on a bit of vanilla butter cream body spray every day.  
"So, I swam through the ocean, which took most of the trip, until I reached South America," he said.  
"You swam through the ocean? How?" I asked, amazed how he could do this.  
"Vampires don't need to breathe," he said with a shrug."So, when I reached South America, I followed your scent from a private runway all the way to here." He stroked my hand. "And now I'm here with you," he whispered. I blushed at his comment and the fact that the whole family was in the room, probably making sure Parker didn't kill me. And now I bet Edward is reading my thoughts...  
He chuckled. I knew it.  
"Well, it's getting late," Esme said. "Alex, why don't you head up to bed. Parker, you can borrow the guest room on the top floor even though you don't sleep."  
I got up off the couch. "Goodnight," I said to Parker.  
"Goodnight my angel," he replied.  
"Goodnight, everyone!" I said.  
"Goodnight!" they replied. I walked up the steps and Alice followed behind me.  
"Hey, sis! Can I talk to you real fast?" she asked.  
"Sure," I said as we walked into my room.  
She danced into my closet and picked out a pair of silk pajamas.  
"Very cute," I said. She went into my closet to look at the rest of my clothes while I changed. When I was finished, I walked into the closet to show her. She gave a thumbs up for approval.  
She gracefully sat down on my bed and I sat next to her.  
"First, I need to apologize," she sighed.  
"For what?" I asked.  
She frowned. "I saw a vision two weeks ago that Parker was turned into a vampire. I didn't want to tell you, or anybody for that matter, in case something... happened to him. I didn't want to set you up for disappointment. So I'm really, really sorry. Will you forgive me?"  
I smiled. "How could I not forgive you? You're my sister, and besides, you were only trying to protect my feelings."  
She gave me a hug. "Thanks." She stepped off the bed. "So, about high school classes..."  
"You want to know what classes I'm taking, I'm guessing?" I said.  
She nodded. "Well, I'm taking my two electives with Jasper, but I will take all the academics with you!"  
"Okay. At Port Townsend High, I was supposed to take all Honors academics..." I began.  
"Perfect! So it's settled," she said excitedly.  
"Wait, don't you know everything in school already? Shouldn't you take G/T classes instead?" I asked.  
"I'd rather be in classes with you than be bored by myself in G/T. Besides, we can do homework together and if you ever need help I can help you..."  
"Thatwould be nice," I admitted.  
"Yea, okay! So, I will see you tomorrow morning! Goodnight!" Alice said. She opened the door and danced out of the room.  
I chuckled to myself as I climbed into my bed. 

**-oOo-**

**Yeah, Parker's back! Woohoo!  
But now he's a vampire. Crap.  
Life is difficult sometimes, isn't it?**


	3. One 'O Clock

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Hey everyone! I am leaving early Saturday morning, the 7th, for vacation and I will not be able to update until, AT THE EARLIEST, August 16th. I will still be writing while I'm gone, though!  
Wish me luck as I go to Hogwarts in Orlando, Florida! ; ) **

**-oOo-**

I woke to the sound of my door creaking open. Aggravated, I cracked my eyes open and looked at my digital clock on my nightstand. It was one in the morning. Who would be coming in my room at one in the morning?  
Being my paranoid self, I sprang up in my bed to see Parker in my room. I gasped.  
"Sorry I startled you," he said.  
I nodded. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing in my room at one in the morning?" I asked.  
He laughed. "Yeah. This might sound awkward, but I was going to watch you sleep. When you're sleeping, your heart rate is slower and..." he paused. "If I want to stay with you, I need to get used to your scent and not want to hurt you..."  
"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" I asked quietly.  
He face grew dark. "I am going to use all of my will power NOT to hurt you." He sat down on bed and he looked really upset. I reached over and held his hand. This had to be hard on him, being near me and my... blood scent... It was weird for a human to think about.  
But there was a part of me that wanted to feel more than just his hand on my hand. I wanted to feel both of his hands roam my body. My legs, my sides, my back, up to my hair, where his fingers would slide through my hair and his face would move towards mine. I wanted to taste his soft lips on mine and have them trail to my ear and down my neck...  
"Alex? Are you okay?" Parker asked. "You were staring off into space."  
"S-sorry," I stammered. "I'm fine."  
"Really, angel, what's wrong? I can't read your mind like that Edward fellow, but I can see it in your face. Something is wrong," he said.  
I blushed. I couldn't tell him what I had been thinking about...  
Instead, I ran my thumb along his jaw line and traced his lips. Slowly, I started to move closer to him but before I could get any closer, he stuck out his hand.  
"Stop," he said. "I-I can't, Alex. At least not now..."  
I sat back against the headboard. "Sorry... I shouldn't have... that was stupid..." I paused as a tear went down my cheek. "I'm sorry..."  
Parker put his head in his hands. "You're not the one who should be apologizing," he muttered. "You don't know how much I wish I could kiss you good night, every night. I wish I could hold you in my arms and snuggle close to you. I want to kiss you, right now, but I just don't have enough control right now," he said. "And I'm sorry."  
I nodded, trying to blink back the tears. I wouldn't cry. I would be  
strong.  
Parker smiled at me with that grin that makes me melt. "Carlisle told me how strong you are. I agree with him wholeheartedly."  
He closed his eyes and kissed my hand. I grabbed his hand and did the same. He grabbed my hand and stroked it, then his hand slid up and down my arm as he had done before. I sighed in contempt. We sat like this for a few minutes until I yawned. The feeling of Parker's hand on my skin almost made me forget how early it was. Well, it was early for me because I actually sleep.  
"You should probably go to sleep now," Parker said. He kissed my hand. "Goodnight, my angel."  
"Goodnight Parker," I replied.  
I laid back down under the covers and quickly drifted to sleep. 

**-oOo-**

**It was a short chapter, but whatever. Hey, it's better than nothing! Will Parker be able to stand the night in Alex's room? You'll just have to wait and find out...**


	4. Rewind

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the  
characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright  
infringement is intended.**

Okay, here are a few things I need to share with you guys about my  
trip to Universal Studios Orlando.  
1. Revenge of the Mummy is the greatest ride EVER MADE!  
2. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is over-crowded, over-hyped but has it's awesome points as well. (Uh, the castle for example? AMAZING and worth the 75 MINUTE WAIT I stood in.)  
3. The Incredible Hulk Coaster is pretty cool.  
4. The Rip Ride Rocket is super big, super fast, and super fun!  
5. I went on Revenge of the Mummy five times because it is the GREATEST RIDE EVER!  
6. The Simpsons Ride is an awesome simulator ride and also has a lot  
of laughs.  
7. The dudes walking on stilts and making amazing balloon creations at Margaritaville in CityWalk are SO COOL!  
8. Ayla is an awesome name (even though it doesn't have to do with  
Universal, it has to do with Florida. :) )  
9. Did I mention Revenge of the Mummy is the GREATEST RIDE EVER MADE? IT'S AMAZINGTASTIRIFIC!

Oh, did I say I was only going to mention a few? Sorry... Anyway,  
here's what you probably came to this chapter to read.  
Enjoy! (Ahh Revenge of the Mummy!...)  


**-oOo-  
**

I woke expecting to see Parker in my room but he wasn't there. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. He wasn't in the living room and he wasn't in the kitchen. Could he be in his guest room?  
"Good morning, Alex," Rosalie said from the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Rosalie," I replied. "Have you seen Parker?"  
She nodded. "He went hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper."  
Hunting would be good for him. Especially because he spent the night in my room watching me sleep. Or at least I think he did...  
"Where's Emmett?" I asked.  
Someone came behind me and swooped me off the ground, causing me to scream.  
"Gosh, calm down kiddo," Emmett said.  
"And good morning to you, too," I muttered. He laughed his booming laughter and walked out the back door. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I've seen her do that a lot...  
"I am going to visit Nessie in the cottage," Rosalie said. "Is there anything I can get for you before I go?"  
"Nope, I'm good. I'm just going to make some cinnamon toast." I looked around the kitchen. "Actually, do you have a toaster I can use?" I asked.  
She walked over to a large cabinet and pulled out a silver toaster. She walked it over to the counter, placed it down, and plugged it in.  
"Thanks," I said. Rosalie gave me hug and walked out the back door.I opened several cabinets to get cinnamon, sugar, a small bowl, a plate, and a spoon. There was a breadbox so I grabbed two slices of bread. I opened the fridge and got the butter. One year on Christmas Day, Ms. Grimweld decided to let the kids have cinnamon toast. Of course, the older girls were the ones who made the toast, so I knew what to do.  
I put the bread in the toaster. While it was toasting, I poured a bit of cinnamon and sugar into the small bowl and mixed the two together. When the toast was done, I buttered the pieces and sprinkled the cinnamon-sugar mixture over top.  
There was my cinnamon toast.  
I put the bowl and the spoon in the sink and put away everything else that I used. I placed my plate on the dining room table and grabbed a glass of milk. Taking a bite of the toast, I savored the taste. I slid out a chair and took a seat.  
A few minutes after I began eating, Parker, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper walked through the back door.  
"Morning, everyone," I said after swallowing my latest bite of cinnamon toast.  
"What did you make?" Esme asked and kissed my forehead.  
"Cinnamon toast," I said. "In the toaster."  
"It looks good," Carlisle said, kissing the top of my head.  
Parker took my hand and kissed it. My face reddened, as usual. I noticed his eyes were still red, even though he just hunted animals.  
"Parker, if you don't mind me asking, why are your eyes still red? You  
just hunted animal," I said.  
"The eyes of a newborn vampire are red for the first few months. If they drink human blood, they stay red. If they drink animal blood, they turn gold," Parker said. He turned to Carlisle. "Is that right?" Parker asked. Carlisle nodded.  
I smiled. It was pretty cool how the eye color-thing worked.  
Parker looked at me. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. I nodded a bit too quickly. I got up from my chair and he opened the back door for me.  
"We'll be back in a little bit," I said to Esme and Carlisle.  
"Have fun," Esme said.  
"Jasper and I are going to Seattle," Alice called out. "We'll be back this evening!"  
"Bye!" I shouted as Parker and I walked out the back door. He held my hand as we began walking. It was beautiful out today. It actually WASN'T raining for a change. All the little animals were out and the birds were chirping. Rays of sunlight made their way through the towering treetops. Parker stepped into the sunlight and his skin sparkled like a million diamonds. It was... amazing.  
"It's so pretty out today," I said to Parker.  
"I agree. But the beauty outside is nothing compared to you," he murmured.  
I blushed and giggled. "Thanks, Sparkly Boy."  
We kept walking, hand in hand, until we were pretty far from the house. I froze in my tracks. I knew exactly where we were.  
The place where I was kidnapped.  
My eyes widened in fear. Parker stepped in front of me and said something, but it didn't register in my head. All I could see of him were his piercing red eyes.  
The eyes sent a flood of memories.  
My dream where I was killed by Adrienne. Her long blond hair and fierce snarls. The man who captured me, running with me as the trees rushed by. The cave, Nathaniel's lair. Adrienne torturing poor little Mary. Nathaniel killing a boy in front of me. And the battle.  
The wolves ripping vampires to shreds. Limbs everywhere. The large fire, burning every last piece of the enemies...  
I screamed in pain and misery, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. I clutched my head, wanting the flood of memories to stop.  
The killing, the fire.  
I was sobbing and hyperventilating on the ground. I couldn't take this anymore.  
I could hear Parker's voice, but I couldn't make out what he said before I slipped into unconsciousness. 

**-oOo-**

I gasped and opened my eyes. I was laying on the white couch in the living room. Esme was kneeling beside the couch and looked like she would have been crying if she could. Carlisle told me vampires couldn't produce tears...  
"Oh thank god," she choked out. "Carlisle, she's awake." Carlisle was by Esme's side in an instant. He looked just as worried as she did.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked me.  
"I don't really know," I said. My cheeks were wet, I was guessing from tears, and my forehead was covered in sweat. "What happened?" I asked.  
"I believe you had a panic attack," Carlisle said.  
"From my walk with Parker," I said. "Wait, where is Parker?" I asked frantically.  
"Calm down, sweetie," Esme said. "He was upset with himself for taking you in the forest so he's in his guest room."  
I slowly sat up on the couch. My head felt all heavy. I rubbed my temples and took a couple deep breaths.  
"Alex, have you heard of P.T.S.D, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"  
Carlisle asked.  
I nodded. "I've heard of it. I know a lot of army veterans have the disorder."  
Carlisle nodded. "You're right. But it's not just a veterans disease." He paused. "Alex, I'm afraid you have P.T.S.D."  
I nodded slowly. "It would explain why I had a panic attack in the forest and got really upset that one time when we got home."  
"Exactly," Carlisle said.  
Esme rubbed my arm. I looked at her and her gaze seemed to say "_I'm  
sorry that we put you through this pain_."  
"It's not your fault this happened, Esme," I said. She looked at me with a confused face. I guess I read her expression perfectly.  
"I could see it in your face," I said. She nodded and squeezed my hand.  
"I'm going to go talk to Parker," I said quietly. I tried to stand up but when I did, I felt dizzy and Carlisle had to catch me before I fell to the floor.  
"I guess that's the second time you've had to catch me, huh?" I said jokingly. He laughed and sat me back on the couch.  
"Maybe you should rest for a bit. You look almost as pale as us," Esme  
said. "I'll go get-"  
She was interrupted by the phone ringing. She walked over and answered the phone.  
"Hello?... Alice, calm down, it's okay... No, she's fine... Yes, I'm sure... Okay, goodbye."  
"What was Alice so upset about?" I asked.  
"She saw a vision of you having a panic attack but was talking on the phone to a sales associate. She obviously couldn't say 'I just had a vision of my sister in trouble, I've got to go' so she called when she was done and apologized for not calling sooner," Esme said.  
"Oh," I said flatly.  
"I'll go get Parker," Esme said.  
She ran up the stairs and a few minutes later she came down with Parker.  
"Hi Parker," I said, smiling. He ran over and swooped me into hug. I hugged him back. I was going to enjoy this while it lasted.  
It didn't last very long, though. In seconds, he broke the hug.  
"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. "You had me worried."  
I looked at him. "You carried me all the way back here, didn't you?"  
He nodded. I smiled at him and stroked his hand. "You see? You have more control then you think."  
He shrugged. "I guess so..."  
"I know so," I said. He smiled back at me.  
"Um, do you want to go hang out in my guest room?" he asked me.  
"I don't know if I'm strong enough to go up the stairs yet."  
He laughed. "Well, then I'll carry you up the stairs. Heck, if I could carry you back to the house, I can carry you up three floors."He lifted me into his arms and ran up the stairs to the guest room. It had white walls, a black bed with a black comforter, a black armchair, and, of course, a walk in closet. Alice HAD to buy him some clothes because he couldn't go around everyday wearing the same outfit.  
Parker sat me down in the black armchair and then sat down on the bed.  
I felt a little dizzy but then it passed.  
"Nice job," I said, giggling.  
He laughed along with me.  
"That bed looks comfy," I said. "Too bad you don't sleep."  
He patted the space next to him, gesturing for me to sit down.  
"I wish that walk we were taking would have been longer," he said. "I wanted to do something on the walk, but it was cut short..."  
I looked at him with a confused expression.  
"Stay still," he whispered.  
I did so as I saw his face slowly move towards mine. He was going to  
kiss me!  
When his lips connected with mine, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. His lips were soft yet cold, but the kiss still filled me with warmth. I kissed him back but had to break this kiss to take a breath.  
Parker smiled and moved away from me. "You don't know how long I've  
wanted to do that."


	5. Move

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Moving day for the Cullen family has finally approached...  
This chapter is kinda short-ish, but no biggie!  
**

****

-oOo- 

Emmett was right. With money, the more you have, the faster things get done.  
It was August 8th. Moving day.

The day before the big move, a lot of packing was done. Most of the packing consisted of putting clothes in suitcase. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella, and I all had to buy more suitcases and other bags to fit all of our clothes, shoes, accessories, and other various items.  
I spent most of my day packing all of my belongings in bags. Alice told me to leave one pair of pajamas, one outfit, and everything I needed to get ready in my room. All of that stuff and my personal items would be packed in my super cute new Vera Bradley duffel bag. Of course, I was slower in packing then all of my super fast vampire family members, so when Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were done with their packing, they came to help me. By the time I was done, it was late in the evening and I was exhausted. Esme made some spaghetti (much, MUCH better than the foster home's I might add) which satisfied my extreme appetite. Who knew packing would make you so hungry?  
After eating, I showered and got ready for bed. I managed to sleep soundly for possibly the last time in my lavender bedroom. My dream was about my first kiss, of course. 

**-oOo-**

"Alex, wake up!" Alice called. "We need to get ready to go!"  
I opened my eyes and looked at my digital clock on my nightstand. It was eight in morning. I groaned, knowing that I would have still been asleep for at least another forty-five minutes. Hey, I'm a semi-early bird.  
I managed to get dressed and pack up my final belongings without falling asleep in the process. My duffel bag was nice and jammed full.  
I carried it down the stairs to the front door where everyone else's suitcases sat. There was a variety of luggage brands: From Louis Vuitton to Coach. Only the most stylish brands for the Cullens.  
I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast and helped carry out the last few suitcases and my duffel. I was going to ride in Carlisle's Mercedes with him and Esme. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were riding in Edward's Volvo. Rosalie was driving her red convertible while Emmett was driving his Jeep. Alice, Jasper, and Parker were riding in Alice's amazing yellow Porchse.  
"It was a gift from Edward," she told me.  
Before everyone piled into their designated cars, Parker came up to me.  
"I'll miss you those four hours we're apart," he said, whispering in my ear. His breath hitting my neck gave me goose bumps.  
"I'll miss you, too," I murmured. He planted a quick kiss on my lips and climbed into the backseat of the Porsche.  
"Alex and Parker, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmett sang. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I could say the same for you and Rosalie," I laughed. "Touché." I could hear Rosalie laughing as well as she climbed into her convertible.  
Everybody said quick goodbyes as we got into the cars. I was in the backseat behind the passenger seat. Carlisle was driving and Esme sat  
beside him. Next to me was my duffle and a few small suitcases. After I buckled my seatbelt, Esme turned around and looked at me.  
"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.  
I smiled right back. "Ready."  
Rosalie honked the horn of the convertible. With that, we were off.

**-oOo-  
**

The car ride was four hours long, but it wasn't all that bad. Thanks to the thirty dollar iTunes gift card I received, I was able to load up my iPhone with some awesome music and applications. The iPhone was great. Along with being a phone, you could get Internet access, take pictures, check your emails, listen to music, play games, and so much more. I've never had anything like this so it made the iPhone so much more special.  
Along with listening to music, I watched the scenery we drove past. Most of the driving was through roads in or next to forest. It was beautiful to watch. The trees passed by in mounds of green. If we had been going any faster, it would be like having my eyes open while riding on Carlisle's back through the forest.  
I took a break from my music for a while and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Not that I didn't miss being home with everyone, but it was nice just sitting in silence. No commotion. I did miss Parker, though. I knew that he wasn't far away, but there was still a part of me that missed his presence.  
It was a neat experience for me when we crossed the Washington-Oregon  
border. I've never been out of the state of Washington before. Heck, before I found the Cullens, I had never been out of Port Townsend.  
"Welcome to Oregon, ladies," Carlisle said.  
We weren't driving too much longer because Astoria was relatively close to the border. We pulled into the town and drove around until we reached Pipeline Road. We turned onto that street and drove until a small, private drive appeared almost out of nowhere on the left. The road led into the forest and extended for a while until we reached the new home. I looked out the window to catch a glimpse at our new home.  
"Whoa," I breathed. 

**-oOo-**

**Aww, were you expecting to read what the house actually looks like?  
Well, you'll have to wait to find out about the Cullen's new Astoria  
home...**


	6. Home Sweet Astoria

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is back in session and I've been busy with another Fan Fiction story I have in the works (it's HP-ish) and my new YouTube videos. I will try to update as soon as I can but please expect bigger gaps in-between update times.**

**UPDATE AS OF 11-27-11: If you've already read this chapter and just so happen to be looking at it again, I changed what the outside of the house looks like and some of its layout… and that's pretty much it.**

**-oOo-**

Whoa.

That was all I could say.

Whoa.

I thought the Cullen's house in Forks was extravagant, but this house was _amazing_. It seemed larger, almost. The exterior was tan with grey stone pillars, and it was tall. I could tell it had three floors. The roof was triangular, which made it different from the house in Forks. Large windows were near the door, and it looked like the living room was in there. The windows took up two floor levels, but windows on the side of the house showed me that there were rooms on the second floor, so the living room just had a high ceiling. Everything I saw was beautiful and absolutely breathtaking.

"Wait until you see the inside," Esme whispered in my ear.

The inside. I've fallen in love with the home and I haven't even seen the inside yet.

I grabbed my duffel bag and helped Esme grab some of the suitcases from the trunk of the Mercedes. Carlisle walked up the stairs to the front door, unlocked it, and went inside. I lugged one of my suitcases and my duffel up the stairs. Entering the house, I took in the living room. The large windows definitely brought a little bit of light into the room, even though it wasn't that sunny out. A black grand piano sat at the far wall in the room. I was guessing it was for Edward...

The couch was black and it looked like it could seat about fifteen people. It was massive!

The wall space that wasn't window was white and had a few decorative pictures hanging on the wall.

The coffee table was black with a glass top. A plasma screen TV sat in front of it, and it was not against the windows.

"Look at the TV!" Emmett bellowed, coming in the front door. He lifted me up off the floor. "Emmett, put me down!" I squealed. He walked over and plopped me down on the huge couch. It was extremely comfortable.

Unfortunately, I had to get up and bring in suitcases. I placed my duffel and the suitcase I brought in by the stairs and ran out to get some other suitcases.

"I think we've got it from here, Alex," Carlisle said. He did hand me one of my many suitcases, though, and I wheeled that inside. Alice was taking my bags up the stairs to my room, I was guessing. I turned right from the living room, and the staircase was there. If I would have walked forward from the living room through the archway, I would have went into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen.

"Wait for me, Alice!" I shouted and carried my suitcase up the stairs as quickly as I possibly could. Alice turned down a hallway and entered the lone door in the hallway. I followed behind her. I opened the door to my room and...

Oh. My. God.

The room was absolutely huge! It seemed to have a purple and black theme. The headboard of my bed was black but had a purple comforter, purple sheets, and purple pillows. The walls were lavender colored. I smiled at that. A black futon sat at the wall next to the door, on the right. The bed was directly across from it at the far wall. By the right wall was a black desk with... a MacBook sitting on it.

Carlisle and Esme spoiled me.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. This room was absolutely amazing.

Alice poked her head out of a doorway. I was guessing it was my closet.

"There's more," she giggled. I walked over to where she was. It was my closet.

This closet had to be twice the size of my other closet in the house in Forks. It seemed like it went on forever...

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me to another door. What else could there possibly be?

She opened the door and my question was answered.

A bathroom. My own personal bathroom.

There was a large Jacuzzi bathtub in the corner. There was one sink with a lot of counter space. A large mirror covered the space. Next to the door on the right was a big shower and, of course, the toilet.

"Wow," I murmured. "This is absolutely incredible."

"Do you love it?" Esme said. I turned around and saw her standing in the doorway.

I gave her a hug. "I love it."

The three of us walked out into the closet. I saw that all of my suitcases were already here.

"I have to go unpack my belongings, and then I'll come help you," Alice said. She waved and danced out of the closet.

"Do you want my help?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "Go unpack your belongings. I can start. I have an idea for organization that hopefully Alice will approve of..."

Esme chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Have fun," she said, and then walked out of the room.

I grabbed one of my suitcases and opened it. Inside was some of the few summer clothes that Alice let me keep. I decided that on one side of the closet I would put my spring and summer clothes. I would organize by item and then by color. On the opposite side of the closet I would put my fall and winter clothes with the same item then color organization.

Hopefully Alice will approve. Well, she's probably already seen my plans...

I started taking clothes and other things out of my suitcase. In the back of the closet was a very large shoe rack where I placed all of my shoes. Two mannequins also sat back there. A note was taped to one saying they were meant to hold jewelry. It explained the two bars sticking out from the sides. I guess they were for bracelets...

After I had gone through two suitcases, Alice walked in.

"Yes, I do approve of you system," she said. "It's very clever."

With the two of us putting away everything, organizing the closet went quicker than if it was just me organizing everything.

After Alice and I were done, we headed out into the room and Parker was sitting on the futon.

"Hello ladies," he said.

"Hi Parker," I replied.

Alice looked at me. I noticed her eyes were darker. "The family is going hunting, well, except for Parker," she said.

I looked over at Parker and, sure enough, his eyes were like bright rubies.

"We should be back in about forty-five minutes. It's going to take extra time to survey the land," Alice added, and then walked out of the room.

Parker smiled his amazing grin. "Hmm... alone for forty-five minutes..." he murmured. I looked at his face. He slowly moved closer to me and connected our lips. This kiss lasted longer than our first. I broke to take a breath but Parker quickly reconnected our lips. My hands moved up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. My tongue swirled with his. Suddenly, he moved away from me and sat on the futon.

"That's enough for now," he whispered. I nodded, biting my lip.

He sighed. "You don't know how much more I want to kiss you."

I sat down next to him and ran my hand up and down his leg. "I really want to kiss you more, too," I whispered. He smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

For the rest of the forty-five minutes, Parker and I set up my new MacBook. We laid on our stomachs on my bed. It turns out Parker did not know how to use a computer. It wasn't really surprising, however, since he had been in that cave for almost his entire life.

That made me think about one question.

"Uh, Parker," I began. "How old are you, not physically, but... uh... in years?"

He chuckled. "I had a feeling that you would ask me that," he said. "Physically, as you can tell, I am seventeen. However, I am actually twenty-two years old."

My mouth hung open. "You're twenty-two years old?"

He nodded. "Really, there's nothing wrong with the two of us... being together. If you didn't know, your brother Edward was over one hundred years old when he met Bella."

I laughed. "Now there's an age difference."

Parker chuckled and nodded.

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, hybrids stop aging too? Nessie is going to keep growing..." I began.

"Until she reaches about seventeen physically, or when she's about eight years old," Parker said.

"Wow," I muttered. "What a quick childhood..."

I was tempted to ask Parker about his childhood, but I didn't in case it was a touchy subject for him.

So with that, we went back to using the computer. I managed to switch my iTunes account and library over to my new laptop. I showed Parker YouTube and we watched funny videos until Rosalie walked in.

"Hey little sis and her boyfriend, we're home," she said. I blushed and Parker just chuckled.

The three of us walked down stairs and everyone was in the living room, all together. It reminded me of my birthday party and the group picture. Everyone together, everyone happy. I hoped nothing split up our family again.

Home sweet Astoria.

**-oOo-**

**Aww, Alex is so happy. Her family is all together and it fills her with joy.**

**Well, sweetie, not everything can remain picture perfect forever.**

**Just remember that.**

**Oops, was I talking to myself? Lo siento... ; )**


	7. Night & Mourning

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Besides, I only own Alex and Parker. ; )  
I thought I would be nice. Since it took me SOOO long to put up the last chapter, here is the next one!**

**-oOo-  
**

Two weeks from moving day seemed to fly by.  
We had managed to settle in the house, which didn't take long. I went to visit Edward, Bella, and Nessie a couple times in their new cottage, which was very similar in looks and layout to their old cottage back in Forks.  
Nessie's birthday was coming up on September 10th, and she looked just a little bit younger than me, maybe about eleven or twelve. It was amazing how quickly she aged from the time I first met her to now. It might be a little hard on her when Edward and Bella are going to be in school every weekday but we aren't too far for Jacob to run here in wolf form, so I'm sure he would be dropping in frequently.  
Carlisle got a job at Columbia Memorial Hospital so he would be working there on weekdays from about eight in the morning to about five in the evening. However, he would he working on Wednesday, Thursday, and every other Friday night. He told us that if they were ever short staffed at the hospital he would go into work. I found out that vampires couldn't catch any illnesses.  
So Esme would be home with Nessie on all the weekdays until we got home from school.  
Well, Parker would be home too. At least for a little while...  
He didn't have enough control to be around all of those humans everyday and his eyes were still red. It would be too difficult for him. He would be coming to school possibly sometime in October. I would miss him every day but at least I was going to school with my family. I wouldn't be completely alone.  
Before I knew it, it was the night before the first day of school...

-oOo-

I set my backpack down on my bed. It was a Vera Bradley backpack in the Carnaby pattern. My duffel bag had the same pattern. I loved the shade of pink in the pattern and Alice said the backpack "had my name written all over it."  
My outfit was laid out in the corner of the bed. It consisted of a grey Miu Miu Wool-blend frill sweater, navy Kex low-rise skinny jeans, grey Matt Bernson gladiator sandals, and a necklace with many black, silver, and pearl chains. It was a bit plain so I could blend in with the other kids, but it was an outfit with big name brands.  
Alice insisted that I wear these big name brands. I would be fine with other products from cheaper stores like Aéropostale and Hollister but Alice refused to buy them for me. Ahh Alice...  
I left everything on the bed and headed downstairs to join the rest of the family. It was about nine-thirty but nobody was going to go to sleep. Alice was approving Bella's outfit, to her much uncomfort. Renesmee was giggling at Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch and I think Edward and Jasper were out finishing their hunting.  
"Good night everyone," I said. "See you in the morning."  
Esme walked over and gave me a quick hug.  
"Rosalie and I are doing your hair and makeup in the morning!" Alice called out as I headed up the stairs. I made my way into Carlisle's study. He was sitting at his desk writing down something.  
"Goodnight," I said to him quietly. He looked up at me and smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him for a hug.  
"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" he asked me.  
"Yes," I whispered. He moved a lock of my hair behind my ear.  
"Don't be. Remember, your family will be there. If you stay with them, you will be fine." He chuckled. "I hear you have quite a few classes with Alice. Am I correct?"  
I smiled. "Yep. We have all of our academics together."  
"I wonder how that happened," he said with a wink. I giggled, knowing that it wasn't a pure coincidence that I had all of my academics with Alice.  
"Goodnight Carlisle," I said.  
"Goodnight Alex," he replied. "Sleep well."  
I nodded and walked to my bedroom. Parker was sitting on the futon.  
"Well hello," I said. "Fancy seeing you on my futon. It's not like you spend ALL of your time in here or anything."  
He smiled. "Ha ha ha, very funny. I just wanted to give you a kiss goodnight."  
I batted my eyelashes and gave him a flirty smile. "Aww, aren't you sweet?"  
"I'm very sweet," he said, connecting our lips. I moved my arms and wrapped them around his neck. His hands moved to my lower back. A few seconds later, he broke the kiss. I gave him a pouty face.  
"Don't worry, you'll have a good luck kiss tomorrow," he whispered in my ear. I giggled and gave him a quick kiss on  
the cheek.  
"Goodnight," I whispered in his ear.  
"Sweet dreams, my angel," he replied.  
He walked out of the room and I laid down in my bed.  
I had trouble falling asleep because I was nervous for tomorrow. It was going to be hard being a new girl.  
Well, at least my whole family was going to be a bunch of new kids, too.

-oOo-

I was woken up by the beeping of my alarm clock. It was only six a.m. Getting up this early was going to take a long time to get used to. That's another reason I envy my family. They. Don't. Sleep.  
I groaned and slowly got out of bed. I trudged down to the kitchen where I found Esme making her amazing cinnamon rolls.  
She turned to me and smiled. "Happy first day of school," she said. I groaned and sat down at the island. We had stools in this house so I could sit right where Esme was cooking.  
She sat a plate of cinnamon rolls in front of me.  
"Well, these will make the morning better," I said.  
Esme chuckled. "Oh Alex, school won't be that bad," she said. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "At least this isn't your one hundredth time going to school."  
I gaped at her. "Everyone has been to high school over one hundred times?" I asked.  
She laughed. "No, that was just an exaggeration. I honestly don't remember how many times everyone has gone to school..."  
Alice skipped in the back door with Jasper in tow.  
"Good morning! Are you ready for school?" she asked. I sighed and shook my head.  
I then realized how grumpy I was being. Going to school wouldn't be all that bad. I would be out of the house every...  
Wait a second.  
I turned and glared at Jasper. "What did you do to me?" I asked. He chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. I knew he was messing with my mood...  
"C'mon! Hustle up!" Alice shouted. I ate two cinnamon rolls and went upstairs to get ready. I was able to get dressed in my closet because it was so large. After I was done getting dressed, Alice and Rosalie walked in.  
"Hair and makeup time!" Alice sang.  
They pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down on a chair. When did that chair get in the bathroom?  
It seemed like a long time, but Alice and Rosalie finally let me see my reflection.  
I gasped.  
My dirty blond hair was curled and cascaded down a bit lower then my shoulders. My skin looked flawless and it had a little glow to it. The makeup I was wearing was very natural-"barely there" as Alice said- but still looked amazing.  
"Do you love it or do you love it?" Alice said with a giggle.  
I blinked three times. "This isn't me," I whispered.  
"But it is, darling," Rosalie said.

-oOo-

Alice, Rosalie, and I headed down the stairs. I had my backpack on my shoulders while Rosalie and Alice had adorable tote bags. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett were waiting in the living room.  
I whipped out my camera and got a picture of everyone before they headed out the door.  
"Ladies in my car, men in Emmett's Jeep," Rosalie said.  
Parker came up behind and put his arms around my waist. I turned around and pressed my lips to his. Sadly, I had to break away when Alice called my name.  
"I'm mourning the loss of summer," I said glumly. "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you more," he replied.  
I waved goodbye to Parker, Carlisle, and Esme as I headed out to Rosalie's convertible.  
Hell, here I come. 

**-oOo-  
**

**Aww, school won't be THAT bad... Or will it?  
It's all up to ME, the author. *laughs evilly***


	8. Astoria High

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Hell, make some room. Here comes Alex...  
**

**-oOo-**

We pulled into the student parking lot of Astoria High School. It was raining so Rosalie had to put the top of the convertible up. I took a deep breath and looked out the window. Girls were laughing and giving each other hugs. Guys were high-fiving and clapping others on the back.  
Three girls were walking up to the front steps. The one girl in the lead of the three was almost as pretty as Alice.  
Almost.  
I didn't notice my leg was bouncing until Alice put her hand on it.  
"You'll be fine," she reassured me.  
Rosalie parked next to Emmett's Jeep and herself, Bella, Alice, and I stepped out of the convertible. The guys were already standing outside of the Jeep.  
"Let's take this school by storm," Alice said, nudging me.  
Edward grabbed Bella's hand and started walking towards the front doors. Bella looked almost as nervous as I did. I guess this was her first time back to school and with all of these humans around...  
As the rest of us walked towards the front doors, many kids watched as we past. Many girls stared in awe at Rosalie and Alice or looked longingly at Emmett and Jasper. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and Emmett grabbed Rosalie's. Many girls glared when they saw this. I chuckled to myself.  
I fingered the beads of my necklaces and looked around at other girls. My necklaces probably cost more then some of these peoples' entire outfits. Maybe a few outfits combined. Of course, my locket was around my neck and my iPhone was in my backpack. I didn't bring my camera or my ruby ring because I didn't want to lose them. Not that I wanted to lose my locket or my iPhone, but the ruby ring was EXTREMELY valuable. I also didn't need to take pictures of my school.  
We walked up the front steps and opened the doors. It was very noisy in the hallways, with kids chatting and going to their lockers. I could see the doors to the cafeteria down the hall. At least I knew where one of the rooms were.  
Alice tapped me on the shoulder. "The bell is going to ring in a few minutes," she said. "Let's head to math."  
I pulled out my schedule and I had Geometry in room 105 with Mr. Evans. Alice kissed Jasper goodbye and we headed off.  
When Alice and I got to room 105, we grabbed desks in the back. Not many people had gotten to the room yet because the bell hadn't rung, so there were many empty seats. A minute later, the bell rang as Alice said it would. I looked over at the clock over the door. The bell for first period rang at 7:25.  
Students started filling in the door. I noticed the pretty girl from this morning. She was followed by one of the girls that was with her this morning also and two guys. They looked like stereotypical jocks: good looks, tall, and muscular. Of course, I didn't find them attractive. I had Parker.  
Mr. Evans walked into the classroom. He was an older teacher and by looking at his very plain outfit and facial disposition, I could tell this was going to be a very boring class.  
Great. Just what I needed in the morning to wake me up.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Geometry. My name is Mr. Evans and I will be your teacher," he began in a monotone voice. "Let's start with attendance."  
He picked up a list off of his desk and placed it on his clipboard.  
"Macey Arnold," he said. A girl with brown, chin length hair in front of me raised her hand.  
He called out a few names until he reached me.  
"Alexandra Cullen," he said.  
"I go by Alex," I replied, raising my hand.  
Mr. Evans nodded once. "Alice Cullen."  
Alice raised her hand and gave a dazzling smile.  
The pretty girl whispered something into the ear of the boy next to her and he chuckled.  
"Iris Cyril," Mr. Evans called out. She raised her hand. So her name was Iris...  
"Kirk Dariah."  
The boy next to Iris raised his hand.  
"Skye Delmar."  
Iris's little clone raised her hand as she looked at her nails.  
"Chase Dwight."  
The boy next to Skye raised his hand.  
Mr. Evans called the rest of the names in the class and passed out a class syllabus, which explained expected classroom behaviors, materials we would need for this class, and some of the topics we would be learning this year.  
Like everyone else, I didn't pay any attention to Mr. Evans who was reading the syllabus word by word.  
"This is one of the times where I wish I could sleep," Alice whispered in my ear. I giggled.  
Finally, after an agonizing and extremely boring fifty minutes, the bell rang at 8:15. Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

-oOo-

After my morning classes, it was finally lunch time. I stopped at my locker, put away my books and backpack, and grabbed my lunch money. Luckily my locker wasn't very far from the cafeteria so I didn't have that long of a distance to walk.  
I entered the cafeteria and headed for the lunch line. Iris Cyril, Skye Delmar, and Iris's other minion were in front of me. I grabbed a yummy looking piece of pizza and a bottle of apple juice and placed them on my tray.  
"Ginger, grab me some of the low-fat French dressing," Iris said to the other girl.  
Iris, Skye, and Ginger all grabbed garden salads and bottles of water. That was all.  
Iris looked at my tray with a disgusted look. "Trying to pack on some pounds?" she sneered. Skye and Ginger giggled then the three of them walked to their lunch table.  
I looked down at my tray. The piece of pizza didn't look so appetizing anymore. I traded the slice for a garden salad and grabbed some ranch dressing.  
When I scanned the room, I saw my family sitting at a table by a large window. Thank god they all had this lunch shift.  
I could see that it was pouring down rain outside, perfect for the vamps but not for everyone else.  
Alice smiled when I walked up to the table and gestured for me to sit next to her. There was one spot left at the table after I sat down which would be Parker's spot.  
Right next to me.  
Everyone had trays in front of them with their food props. It was real food but since they didn't eat human food it sat on the trays, untouched.  
"So, you're morning has gone well?" Alice asked.  
"Like you even need to ask," I joked. I picked up my fork and poked a cucumber in my salad. I hate cucumbers...  
"Don't listen to those girls, Alex," Edward said.  
Ugh. I love Edward, but sometimes it's really annoying when he reads my thoughts.  
"What girls? What did they say?" Rosalie asked.  
I blushed. I really didn't want to be interrogated about this.  
"Nothing. It's not important," I muttered.  
Rosalie was about to say something else until Emmett put up his hand to shush her. She glared at him then looked down at her tray.  
There was an awkward silence until Bella said, "So, Alex, do you like your photography class?"  
I smiled. I had decided to take Photography as one of my electives because I had gotten my new camera which made me want to learn more about photography.  
"I like it so far," I said. "The teacher seems pretty cool."  
"Do we need to buy you a special camera for the class?" Alice asked.  
I laughed. Figures Alice would be the one ask that.  
"No, they have cameras that we use in class. They're already hooked up software-wise with the computers in the classroom so the teacher wants us to use them," I said.  
She nodded and then the bell rang. I groaned. Why did lunch have to go by so fast?  
I said my goodbyes and headed off to my next class.

**-oOo-**

**Aww, school doesn't seem like hell...  
Yet.**


	9. Afterwards

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Do you guys want another FanFiction story to read? Do you like things Harry Potter/wizard-related? Then check out my story, Restoria. Nobody seems to be reading it, and I haz a sad. :(  
So read it... Please? For me?**

**-oOo-**

I sat in the back of Rosalie's convertible and closed my eyes. It had been a tiring day and I needed to rest. Well, the day would be pretty tiring when you were used to getting up later than 8:45 every day.  
"Tired?" Alice asked. I nodded and she chuckled. I laid my head on her shoulder and groaned.  
"You have to get up early tomorrow too. And the next day. And the day after that," she teased. I groaned again.  
"I can't wait to get home back to Nessie," Bella sighed. "This is going to be difficult for the first couple days."  
I smiled. All Bella thought about at school was Nessie. Well, Edward and Nessie... It was very sweet, actually.  
We drove in silence for a while until we reached home. We were greeted by Parker and Esme as we headed up the front stairs.  
Parker swooped me up into a hug then kissed me on the cheek.  
"How was your day?" Esme asked.  
I shrugged. "Kind of average. But I'm really tired."  
As to prove my point, I yawned.  
Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we walked inside. When we reached the living room, I saw Nessie sitting on the couch. She saw us and her face lit up.  
"Momma! Daddy!" she screamed, and ran to Edward and Bella. Edward lifted her into his arms.  
"We're going to head back to the cottage," Bella said, and the three of them walked out of the house.  
"Nessie is just so adorable," I said to Rosalie.  
She sighed. "I know. And she's getting bigger everyday..."  
She seemed to stare out into space. Her eyes looked distant, almost, and sad. I put my hand on her arm.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked.  
She looked back at me and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She smiled and walked away.  
I knew her smile was fake.

-oOo-

I sat at the dining room table, eating my Caesar salad as Esme filled out the many forms I had to return to school if I wanted to get my locker. All of us decided that we would get lockers next to each other but leave one locker at the end of the row, which would be Parker's when he came to school.  
Esme slid the papers over to me.  
"These are the ones that need to be signed," she said. "And the rest you just need to turn into the front office."  
I nodded at her and took another bite of my salad. I actually liked the taste of the Caesar salad, and it was healthy, too.  
"Is there a certain reason you asked for only salad tonight?" Esme asked, sounding a bit concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"  
Edward, I said mentally, please don't read my thoughts now.  
"I feel fine," I lied. "I just wanted something a bit healthier, that's all."  
She stared at me for a moment. Finally, she nodded and stood up from the table.  
I wasn't going to tell her what happened in the cafeteria.  
And Edward, if you're listening, you better not, either, I thought.  
I signed all the papers, finished up my salad, and headed up to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and heard the door shut. Sitting up, I saw Parker standing in my room.  
I smiled and said, "Hey."  
He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.  
"ARE you feeling alright?" he asked.  
I sighed. "Yes, Parker. I feel fine."  
He frowned. "You're lying. I can see it on your face."  
I turned my gaze away from him. He knew me well enough to know that I was indeed lying.  
"It's just... at lunch today... I was getting a slice of pizza to eat and... this girl made fun of me and said 'Are you trying to pack on the pounds?'. Then the pizza didn't look very good anymore, and-"  
I stopped talking and pulled my legs to my chest. Parker then growled. It was menacing and didn't sound like him at all.  
I put my hand on his arm. "Calm down," I said.  
He looked me right in the eyes. "How can I calm down when this... this GIRL... is upsetting you?"  
"It's not a big deal-" I began.  
"If it's affecting your eating habits, then it is a big deal!" he shouted.  
"Don't scream at me!" I shouted right back. "I can make decisions for myself! I'm not completely defenseless you know!"  
"That's not what-" Parker started to say.  
"Just leave, Parker," I said quietly.  
"But-"  
"GO!" I screamed. "GET OUT!"  
He flew out of the room and slammed the door faster than the speed of light.  
I screamed and chucked a pillow at the wall. It flew then hit the floor with a thud.  
Carlisle opened the door and walked in my room.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Can you knock?" I shouted, then immediately regretted it.  
"I apologize," he said quietly, then left the room.  
I then burst into tears. I shouldn't have snapped at Carlisle if I was just mad at Parker.  
I'm not defenseless. I can make decisions for myself.  
I decided to apologize to Carlisle.  
I opened the door. "Carlisle?" I called out.  
"He went out," Alice said quietly, then walked upstairs to her room.  
After she left, I silently began crying once again. I slid down the wall and just sat in the hallway. My tears freely slid down my cheeks.  
I had been a jerk.  
I don't know how long I had been sitting in the hallway, but it seemed that I had only blinked and I was in my bed, under the covers. Glancing at my clock, I noticed it was nearly eleven. Good thing I had no homework that evening...  
I climbed out from under the covers and walked out of my room.  
I walked up the stairs, headed for Carlisle's study.  
I stepped in the doorway and he was sitting at his desk as he usually was. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.  
"I'm so, so, so, sorry!" I said, the tears flowing once again.  
He rubbed my back and shushed me. "It's alright, dear."  
"I was nasty, and I'm really sorry," I whispered.  
He kissed me on the forehead. "I forgive you sweetheart." He stood up from his chair.  
"Now, will you forgive Parker?" he asked. "He seemed pretty upset when he ran to his room."  
I sighed. "I don't want to talk to him right now."  
"He just wants the best for you," Carlisle added.  
I sighed again. "I know."  
"Will you talk to him tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Maybe," I replied.  
He ran his hand through my hair, moving a strand behind my ear.  
"Goodnight," he said.  
"Goodnight," I replied, giving him a hug.  
I headed down to my room and as I reached the hallway, Parker was standing in my path.  
I walked around him and headed to bed. 

**-oOo-  
**

****

Ouch. A chilly wind is blowing through the Cullen house. Are things going to get any better?  
Or is the house going to freeze over?


	10. Daily Grind

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**-oOo-**

It seemed easy to work my way into a daily routine. Waking up early everyday wasn't actually all that difficult when you got used to it.  
Everyday I would wake up at six and get dressed, freshened up, and eat breakfast. I found that it was easier to take a shower in the evening rather than in the morning. If I took a shower in the evening, I didn't have to wake up any earlier to take one in the morning. It was much more beneficial for me.  
Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and I seemed to have an unofficial seating chart in Rose's convertible. We always sat in the same spot, Rose in the driver's seat, Bella in the passenger's seat, and Alice and I in the backseat.  
We didn't mind. Like I said, it was routine.  
And yes, I did end up forgiving Parker. He just wanted the best for me and we both agreed we overreacted. Besides, it was hard for me to stay mad at him. Impossible, actually.  
Time seemed to fly by from August twenty-fourth. School wasn't too exciting, with nothing really worthwhile to report. Same classes, same people. Iris didn't seem to be too nasty, but I occasionally saw her give me dirty looks. I don't know what her problem with me was. I never recall doing anything to her.  
Edward says it's because she jealous of us, that she was the most beautiful girl in her grade and she feels threatened by our beauty. I could see that in Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, but me? Why would she be threatened by me?  
Parker keeps telling me I'm the prettiest girl he's ever seen, but some of the time I don't believe him.  
Well, most of the time.  
High school is a battle for the top. Iris thought she had it made, but now she's actually got to work for the top.  
It didn't seem that it would be September 10th so quickly, but yet it was.  
Nessie's birthday.

-oOo-

It was a Friday, but we all still had to go to school. But when we got home, it was full-on Nessie mode. Alice decorated the living room with roses and lots of pink. It was girly, but fit Nessie's 3rd birthday. It was hard to believe she was only three years old, when she looked almost eleven. The odd aging of hybrids...  
The cake was chocolate with different sections of white, milk, and dark chocolate icing. Nessie absolutely loved chocolate, so it was heaven for her. It tasted pretty good to me, too.  
She got a lot of new clothes from Alice and Rosalie, ranging from dresses to skirts to shirts. As a family gift, we got her a charm bracelet. Everyone in the family had a charm that symbolized them. My charm was a little camera with a heart and an "A" engraved in the back, meaning "Love, Alex". Esme's was a chef's hat with a heart engraved on the back as well. It was my idea for her to get a chef's hat, since she was such a great chef. She happy obliged and got the charm.  
Alice's charm was a shoe (of course) and Rosalie's charm was a rose.  
Nessie had nine charms on her bracelet until Jacob came over and brought some of his wolf friends. Nessie was extremely happy to see him and he presented her with her tenth and final charm: a wolf with a "J" engraved on the back.  
So, Nessie enjoyed her 3rd birthday party, and said it was "the best birthday she's ever had".  
We all agreed.

-oOo-

So, it was back to school on Monday and I sat in the backseat of Rosalie's convertible, my backpack placed on my lap. Alice was holding a miniature compact in her hand as she applied some red lipstick.  
"How can you put on makeup in the car?" I asked her, astounded.  
"The steady hand of a vampire, my dear," Alice said as she closed her lipstick and stored it away in her bag.  
"Not necessarily," Bella said. "I can't put on lipstick in a moving vehicle as well as you."  
I chuckled as we pulled into the student parking lot.  
Iris and her little clique were standing by the front doors. I swear she saw me through the window and glared. I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. It was overcast and chilly, perfect weather for vampires. Surprisingly, I'm happy that it's rarely sunny in Astoria. I don't think I could survive without everyone at school.  
I shouldn't have jinxed myself.

-oOo-

The 13th of September was a cool but sunny day. There was a bus stop on my street, not at the end of our driveway, but close. I had to wake up a bit earlier to catch the bus, which worsened my mood. Everyone wished me good luck as I headed out for the school day.  
Since most of the people on the bus already had friends on the bus and had seats, I sat by myself in the front seat. I pulled out my iPhone and listened to music for the whole ride.

-oOo-

I was expecting the worst in math class, not having Alice there to entertain me or help me if I was struggling, which happened from time to time.  
I walked into class minutes before the first bell rang. One boy was in the room, along with Macey Arnold, one of the other students whose name I could actually remember. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to her.  
"Can I sit next to you?" I asked her, gesturing to the desk to her right.  
"Go for it," she said. I plopped my backpack on the desk and sat down in the chair.  
"I love your backpack," she said. "Vera Bradley is great."  
I nodded. "Yeah, it's a good backpack. Pretty durable."  
She smiled.  
"So..." I said. "You're Macey, right?"  
"Yes, Macey Arnold. And your Alexan-" she paused. "Sorry, Alex Cullen."  
I laughed softly. "Yeah, that's me. New girl extraordinaire."  
Macey chuckled as the bell rang and the rest of the students and Mr. Evans walked in. After an intro to what we will be working on today, he passed out a worksheet.  
I stared at the worksheet, dumbfounded.  
"Do you even know how to do this?" I asked Macey.  
"It's simple, actually," she said. "Well, first-"  
Macey went through the first problem with me step by step. I tried the second problem and managed to complete it on my own. We worked together on the rest of the worksheet and finished minutes before the bell rang.  
"Thanks for all the help," I said to her as we left the classroom.  
"Anytime," she replied. "So... I guess I'll see you around." We waved goodbye to each other and I watched her walk down the hallway, then headed off to my next class.

**-oOo-**

**Yay, Alex made a new friend! But will the friendship last? Or could there be an "accident" along the way?**


	11. Pain

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Why is the title of this chapter "Pain"?  
Well, you're about to find out.  
**

**-oOo-**

It was September 30th, the last day of September.  
Of course, it was sunny. Go figure.  
However, sunny days weren't that bad anymore. Sure, there's only been three sunny days, not including today, but that didn't matter.  
I had Macey now.  
After that day in Geometry where I sat next to, we became closer. She sat with me and Alice in Geometry, and Alice welcomed her with a warm smile. The whole family managed to grab a larger table at lunch, so Macey now sat with us every day.  
"Why don't you guys eat your lunches?" Macey asked one day. I choked on my lemonade.  
"We're just not hungry," Alice said with a shrug.  
"And we're not anorexic," Edward added, causing Macey to blush. I glared at him.  
Don't read her mind, I shot at him mentally.  
Well, since we moved to a larger table, there will still be a seat for Parker when he came along. It wouldn't be too long now; it's just about October. Thinking about it made me ecstatic.

-oOo-

"They're all sick again?" Macey asked me as we walked up the steps to the front doors.  
"Yeah," I sighed. "Carlisle said I've been graced with a strong immune system."  
"I can't believe you call your dad by his first name," she said with a chuckle.  
"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "Since he's not my biological father, I feel more comfortable calling him Carlisle."  
"And I'm guessing you call your mom Esme?" Macey questioned. I nodded.  
"Lucky. If I ever tried that on my parents, I'd be grounded," she complained.  
I laughed as we walked through the doors.  
"Oh, speaking of parents, my mom is picking me up from school today. Would you like a ride home from school so you can skip the horrid bus?" she asked.  
"Umm, let me give Esme a quick call," I said, pulling my iPhone out of my bag. I dialed the home phone. Esme picked up on the second ring.  
"Hi Alex," she said. "Is everything alright?"  
"Yep," I replied. "Macey asked me if I could get a ride home from school with her. Is that alright?"  
"Let me check with Carlisle, dear. Hold on for one minute," she said. About thirty seconds later, she said. "He said that it would be perfectly fine."  
"Great, I'll see you later then?"  
"See you this afternoon darling," she said, then hung up.  
I slipped my phone back into my backpack.  
"I'm super jealous that you have an iPhone," Macey whined.  
"Your phone is nice, too" I said. She had the Pantech Impact and I loved the color. "It's so hard to text on a touch screen," I said. "My fingers always slip and I end up pushing the wrong letter so the word gets screwed up."  
We giggled as walked into Mr. Evans's classroom. For some reason, Iris was already in the classroom and when I walked through the door, she slapped the two binders and a book I was carrying which caused them to fall on the floor. Papers from my binder flew onto the ground.  
"Oops, I'm a klutz," Iris said with a giggle, then walked out of the room.  
I bent down to pick up my papers. Macey squatted and helped me.  
"Thanks," I said. Luckily, Macey and I sat down before the bell rang and the rest of the students came through the doorway.  
"Ugh, I can't stand her," Macey said.  
"I don't know what her deal is with me," I whispered. "I've never done anything to her."  
"You and your family are gorgeous. Gorgeous competition."  
I blushed. "I'm not as pretty as Alice, Rosalie, and Bella."  
"You so-" Macey began, but was interrupted by the bell and chatter of students.

-oOo-

Macey and I sat at a smaller table at lunch, just the two of us. I love my family to death, but it was nice just having lunch with one other person.  
Macey took a bite of her stuffed crust pizza. I loved Macey because she wasn't self-conscious about what she ate and didn't starve herself. She lead me to ignore Iris's comments about "packing on the pounds".  
Macey said she ate those kinds of foods to "keep up her curves", which made me crack up. I knew she was serious, but it was still funny.  
"Ugh, do you have Mr. Minalt for U.S. History? He is SO boring!" she said.  
"No, I have Mr. Incontrinard," I said.  
Macey giggled. "God his name is a mouthful."  
"I know," I said. "But he lets us call him Mr. I for short."  
"Haha, nice," Macey chuckled.  
We sat in silence for a little while until Macey said, "Only two more classes and the day is done!"  
"Yeah, but it's still Wednesday," I groaned.  
"Well, tomorrow is October 1st. Can you believe it's already October? We-"  
Macey was interrupted by the bell once again. We gave each other hugs and we planned to see each other at the end of the day.

-oOo-

I had Gym the last period of the day. It actually was convenient because you don't have to go through the whole day sweaty. However, it was later in the day so it was a little warmer.  
It's only for a semester, though.  
I had stopped by my locker and was planning on meeting Macey by the front doors when someone came up behind me.  
"Well, girls, if it isn't Alexandra Cullen," Iris said in a sickly-sweet voice. I slowly turned around to face her, Skye, and Ginger.  
"Hi ladies, what can I do for you?" I asked as bravely as I could.  
"Oh, nothing, ugly duckling, we just wanted to say hi," Iris said with a sneer.  
"Wait... what did you call me?" I asked, confused.  
"Ugly duckling," Iris repeated. "It suits you, don't you think?"  
"All of your siblings are so beautiful and you're so... average," Skye said.  
"Mediocre," Ginger added.  
Iris walked to left and stood next to me.  
"Rosalie, Alice, and Bella could pass for top-paying supermodels, especially Rosalie," Iris cooed. "And Edward, Jasper, and Emmett could pass for hunky male models."  
Skye and Ginger giggled.  
Iris laughed once. "And then there's you."  
I swallowed, resisting the urge to slap her or shove her.  
Iris snapped her fingers and Ginger grabbed a hold on my locket. She tugged as hard as she could, causing the chain to snap in half.  
"My locket!" I shouted. Iris grabbed the heart and stopped on it with her very pointed heel several times, causing the hinge to break.  
My locket was officially broken. And I was going to kill her.  
As hard as I possibly could, I kicked her in the shin, causing her to wail out in pain. I scooped up the pieces of my locket and stormed towards the door.  
"You're such a freak, Cullen!" I heard her call out as I met up with Macey at the front door.  
"There you are!" she said. "What took you so long?"  
"No reason," I said quickly. "Let's just go."  
"Okay," she said slowly, and we walked towards her mom's car. I sat in the backseat and Macey sat in the passenger's seat.  
"Hi Alex, how are you doing?" Mrs. Arnold asked.  
"I'm good," I said as cheerfully as I could. I wouldn't cry in front of Macey and her mom, but when I got home I would probably start bawling. That locket was so special to me, and Iris had to be a... jerk, for nicer terms, and break it. Alice would be extremely mad...  
We pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.  
When Iris threw the locket onto the ground, she probably scratched it up. I thought of the engraved message on the back from Edward, Bella, and Nessie, wishing me a happy fourteenth birthday. It was the first birthday I ever celebrated with anyone, and that locket was one of the first birthday presents I had ever gotten. I know Alice will probably get a new locket made. It may be the same color and have the same message, but it just won't be the same...  
I was just so engulfed in my thoughts that I didn't see it coming. The tractor trailer, speeding towards my side of the car. I didn't have time to move, time to react, before it slammed into the side. I could feel us tumbling sideways and then we were hit from the back, pushing us forward into traffic where we were hit once again by an SUV.  
I heard glass smashing, Macey screaming, seatbelts snapping. Before I knew it, I had managed to fly into the air. I then landed on the hard road with a thud.  
I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.  
There was searing pain on the left side of my body. I could feel tears streaming down my face.  
This was it. This had to be the end.  
Esme. Carlisle. Alice. Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett. Edward. Bella. Nessie.  
I love you all.  
The last thing I heard was a scream before I slowly slipped away.

**-oOo-**

**Alice's POV  
**

_Five minutes before the accident...  
_

God, I absolutely hated sunny days. It didn't make me feel any better that Alex had to go to school all by herself, either.  
So, I sat on the couch with Jasper and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I laid my head on his left shoulder.  
I could lay like this forever.  
Suddenly, I was having a vision.  
Alex, in a car accident. Her body flying through the air, then landing with a smack onto the road.  
Then it all went black.  
I screamed louder then I think I ever have before.

**-oOo-**

**...  
I have no comments.**


	12. Remorse

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
What happened to Alex? Is she alive? Is she dead?  
Well... I'm not answering that right now...  
Maybe Jacob will answer that question for you...  
**

**-oOo-**

_Jacob's POV  
_

"I'm really sorry," I said.  
I was sitting on the couch of the bloodsuckers- er, the Cullen's Astoria home. I had just came into town to visit Nessie today, but of course I had to get wrapped up in Alex's accident.  
"You can never be sorry enough, dog," Alice spat.  
God, her voice was venomous. Pun intended.  
"I was only-"  
"You shouldn't have interfered!" she shouted. "When I saw her fly into the road-"  
She stopped. I rubbed the back of my neck, waiting for her speak again. She took a deep breath.  
"I care for her. When I saw her future go black, I thought she was DEAD! Can you imagine how that must feel?"  
"Again, I was only-"  
"You know I can't see werewolves in my visions! You shouldn't. Have. Interfered."  
I stood up and towered over her.  
"If I hadn't done anything, she MIGHT have died," I said coldly.  
She glared at me, then sighed. Nessie bounded down the stairs.  
"Jakey!" she squealed, and ran over to me. I swooped her up into my arms and kissed her on the cheek.  
Alice must have not yelled back because she saw Ness coming.  
Nessie pressed her hand to my cheek.  
Can we go hunting together?  
I looked Alice right in the eyes.  
"Excuse me, Alice, but Nessie and I are going hunting."  
I walked towards the door with Nessie in my arms. Excitement was radiating off of her.  
I could feel Alice's gaze burning a hole in my back as I walked out the door.

-oOo-

_Alice's POV_

I clenched and unclenched my fists. That dog aggravated me to no end, but I had to resist the urge to rip his head off.  
For Nessie.  
Alex is in the hospital. She was riding home with her friend Macey when an extremely large tractor trailer slammed into the side of the car. The exact side she was sitting in.  
The impact shot the car forward, which caused an SUV to slam into the front of the car. Alex's seatbelt manage to snap and her door flew off with the impact of the cars. She flew through the air and landed in the road.  
Carlisle said she landed on top of her left wrist and her left foot. Her left wrist is broken and a few bones in her left foot are broken.  
But she will survive.  
Carlisle has been treating her at the hospital since she was submitted there. She was knocked unconscious when she landed in the road, which was about two hours ago.  
Carlisle's taking the late shift tonight so he can be there when she wakes up.  
It really is bothering the rest of us that we can't be with her or visit her. The hospital is just not a place for us; we don't have as much control as Carlisle.  
Parker is really taking this the hardest. He hasn't come out of his room since he found out Alex was in a car accident.  
He told me "If it wasn't goddamn sunny today, none of this would have ever happened."  
I agree with him.

-oOo-

_Alex's POV_

My eyes fluttered open and were instantly blinded by a bright light. I groaned and covered my eyes with my right hand.  
I looked at my wrist and... there was an IV tube sticking out of it.  
My heart started beating faster.  
I looked around at my surroundings. My left foot was elevated in the air and I was in a bed. A hospital bed...  
All my memories rushed back to me. The car accident, flying through the air, landing in the road.  
A puddle of my blood surrounding me.  
I started crying. What happened to Macey and her mom? Were they okay?  
I was in the hospital. Was Carlisle around?  
Oh, I thought of everyone else. They must be so upset... I should have never asked to go home with Macey.  
Then, Carlisle walked into the room. He had a small smile on his face.  
"Hello, Alex," he said, pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting down. "How are you feeling?"  
"Okay," I whispered, wiping a tear off my face.  
He placed his hand on mine. It was like a block of ice, and sent a shiver through me.  
He stroked my hand with his thumb and I sniffled.  
"They can't visit me, can they?" I asked quietly. We were in a hospital. It might be too hard for them to... control themselves.  
Carlisle sighed. "I am afraid not, my dear."  
I nodded. "I was afraid of that..."  
He patted my hand. "I will be here every night, no matter what day. You will not be alone, dear, I promise you that."  
"Thanks, Carlisle," I said. "I just wish I could see them... How long am I going to be here?"  
"About two weeks, to let your wrist and foot heal a bit. Then you'll have a cast on your wrist and the boot on your foot."  
I saw that my foot was elevated, but my wrist? Glancing to the left, I saw that my left arm was elevated.  
"Oh..." I said. "I- I didn't see that..." Tears started falling down my cheeks again. Two weeks away from Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie...  
And Parker.  
Oh, Parker. He must be so upset right now...  
Carlisle wiped a tear off my cheek. "This will not be as bad as... previous situations. I know you will be strong. It is only two weeks, dear." He paused, and I waited for him to speak.  
"At least you know that we will still be here."  
I nodded once. "I know."  
He smiled and I smiled back.  
"Hey, at least I'm right handed," I joked. Carlisle chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I will be back later," he said. "I am going to spend the night tonight."  
"Thanks," I said quietly. "I love you."  
He smiled. "I love you too, Alex."  
As he started to walk out of the room, I yelled "Wait!"  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Are Macey and her mom... okay?" I questioned.  
He nodded. "They were not injured as severely as you were. A couple cuts and bruises, nothing too extreme."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god."  
Carlisle chuckled. "I will see you later," he said.  
"Bye," I said quietly.

**-oOo-**

**Yay, Alex isn't dead! Aren't you happy? I bet you are! So don't pretend you aren't.  
'Cause if you do, I'll send Parker to get you. And that won't be fun. ; D**


	13. For You

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
See if you can find the reference to Stephenie Meyer in this chapter. It's pretty obvious, but whatever.  
Enjoy!  
**

**-oOo-**

I just laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Carlisle to come back for the night. A little while after he left, a nurse named Stephenie came into my room and brought me a turkey sandwich with a glass of water. I drank the water quickly, not realizing how thirsty I actually was.  
Stephenie said she didn't bring me milk or any soda products because she didn't want to upset my stomach.  
"We wouldn't want you getting sick to your stomach, would we?" she said.  
After I finished my sandwich and didn't upchuck any of it, Stephenie left me alone with the T.V. remote. I found a movie on one of the local channels, so I just put that on. I wasn't paying attention to it, though. To me, right now, they were just moving pictures on a screen. I was more focused on waiting for Carlisle to come back then anything.  
After having the movie on T.V. for about a half an hour, Carlisle kept true to his promise and came back to the room.  
"Hello, Alex," he said. "Are you still feeling alright?"  
"Yeah, I feel fine," I told him.  
"Well, good," he said, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket. He held it in his hand and it starting vibrating.  
"Will you answer this for me?" he asked.  
"Um, okay..." I said, flipping open the phone with my right hand and pressing the "talk" button.  
"Hello?" I said quietly.  
"Alex! Oh my god!" I could hear Alice squeal through the line.  
"Alice? Is that you?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yes! Oh my gosh, how are you feeling? When I saw my vision of you flying into the road, I freaked out! We were all so worried, and everybody misses you-"  
I giggled. "Alice, calm down. I'm not going anywhere," I said. Well, I didn't know that for sure.  
She sighed. "I know... We all miss you, Alex. More than you can imagine."  
"I miss you guys, too," I said quietly.  
"Well, I will be handing the phone to the next person," Alice said. "They're making me."  
"Okay, bye Alice. Love 'ya," I said.  
"Love you, too, little sis," she said.  
A few seconds later, somebody else came on the line.  
"Hey, sis," Rosalie said.  
"Rose!" I said excitedly.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Okay. As good as I can, I guess."  
She was quiet for a minute. "Please only let me drive you to and from school from now on, okay?"  
"I promise," I said. "I love you Rose."  
"Love you too, baby," she replied, the cheeriness back in her voice. "Now here's the next person."  
There was the rustling of the phone, then a voice.  
"Hi Alex!" Nessie said excitedly.  
"Hey Nessie, how are you doing?" I asked.  
"Good! I miss you though. Jakey, Momma, and Daddy all say hello," she told me.  
I laughed. "Well, tell them I say hi back."  
"Okay! Bye!" she said, then I heard the noise of the phone moving to the next person.  
"Hey, kiddo," Emmett said, his voice as booming as usual.  
"Hey, Emmett," I said.  
"Man, it's too bad," Emmett said. "I've got a brand new Rockband game sitting at home, waiting for you and me to have a guitar battle."  
I chuckled. "As soon as I get the cast off my left wrist, your on!"  
"Alright! Be prepared to lose," he said jokingly.  
"Oh, I've been practicing!" I replied, laughing.  
"Haha, well, I've got to hand over the phone before everyone else claws it from my hand. By the way, Jasper says hey."  
"Tell him I say hey back," I said. "Talk to you later, Emmett."  
"Later, kiddo," he said.  
After a few seconds, a calming voice cam over the line.  
"Hello Alex," Esme said.  
"Esme, is it really you?" I asked.  
"I'm right here," she replied.  
I could feel myself tearing up. "Oh, Esme! I'm so sorry! I should have never asked to go home with Macey! Everyone must have been so worried! I'm so, so, sorry!"  
"It's not your fault," she said. "Never blame yourself for this, Alex. I should not have let you go home with Macey..."  
"Don't blame yourself for this, either, Esme. Please don't." I told her.  
She chuckled. "You're right."  
I sniffled. "I miss you, Esme, and everyone else so much."  
"Do not worry, you will be home soon," she said.  
"Okay..." I said. "I love you and I'll see you soon."  
"I love you, too, so much," Esme replied. "Now here's someone who's been dying to talk to you."  
My breathing hitched, hoping who I thought it was to be speaking in seconds.  
"Hello, my angel," Parker said quietly.  
I started full-on crying now. "Parker!" I squealed.  
"Please don't do this to me again," he said. "You had me so worried."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I love you so much!" I said.  
"Don't cry angel. We'll be together again very soon," he said.  
"I know. Then we really needed to spend time together," I said with a giggle.  
"When you get home, I promise," he said with a chuckle.  
"I can't wait," I told him. "I love you so much."  
"I love you, too. More than you can imagine. Goodbye."  
And with that, the line went dead. I handed the phone back to Carlisle and he put it in his pocket.  
I sighed. I didn't have the heart to tell Alice or anyone else about the broken locket. Well, knowing Alice, she probably already knew...  
Wait, where was my backpack? My eyes darted frantically around the room, but it was nowhere in sight.  
"Is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.  
"What happened to my backpack?" I questioned.  
"It is right here," he said, picking it up from in front of his feet. "Miraculously, it survived the accident."  
He handed it to me and I unzipped one of the front pockets.  
I pulled out the snapped chain and the broken heart. Flipping it around, I got a good look at the back. There was a black scratch, which was probably from the heel of Iris's shoe. The message was no longer visible.  
"Oh, I am so sorry," Carlisle said. "Maybe the locket got bumped in the car."  
I shook my head. "It wasn't from the car accident."  
Iris's words rang in my head.  
Ugly duckling.  
Rosalie, Alice, and Bella could pass for top-paying supermodels, especially Rosalie. And Edward, Jasper, and Emmett could pass for hunky male models.  
And then there's you.  
I couldn't be strong anymore. Tears slid down my cheeks. I looked at Carlisle's face, one that could grace the covers of magazines, and knew that everything Iris said was true.  
I couldn't pretend that her remarks didn't hurt. No amount of Macey's, Edward's, Alice's, anybody's advice could make the comments not hurt.  
It was at this very moment that I made a very strong decision.  
I want to be a vampire.  
Being a vampire would make life easier. Parker wouldn't have to hurt while he was with me. I wouldn't be able to be injured as easily. It seems to be the better option. To me, anyway.

**-oOo-**

Ah, another stubborn human wants to be a vampire. How will this work out for Alex?  
Will she get her wish?


	14. Godsend

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
I honestly don't know how things work when you are in the hospital for broken bones and things, cause I've never been there for it (knock on wood). So, if I'm inaccurate in any way, please correct me on it. Also, I have just created an AWESOME new blog site called Marian's Blabbity Blab Blog. On this site, you can find stuff about my stories and also get updates on this story (maybe even some sneak peeks...). So, please check it out at http:/www(dot)mariansblabbityblabblog(dot)webs(dot)com.  
Thanks, and enjoy chapter 14!**

**-oOo-**

The next couple days were kind of... awkward, in a way.  
I didn't have a cast on my wrist and the boot on my foot yet, so I couldn't really move. Not being able to move meant that I couldn't get to the bathroom on my own... Stephenie had to help me get in there, and, well, it was just uncomfortable for me. At least she gave me some privacy, until I was done...  
But, since I didn't have my cast and boot, I couldn't shower. It made me feel self-conscious that I hadn't showered in days. My hair was oily and it was not appealing.  
But, finally, on my seventh day in the hospital, I got my casts.  
They had bags that they put over the cast and the boot so they wouldn't get wet. I stepped under the warm water and felt great to get clean. I vigorously scrubbed my hair, desperate to get it clean.  
After I got out of the shower, I used the cheap blowdryer to the best of my abilities. Carlisle had brought the curling iron here, so I was also able to curl my hair as well. The only downside was that I had to put on another hospital gown. I hated these things so much and I was desperate to be wearing cute clothes when I got home.  
I stepped in front of the mirror and giggled. Alice would have a seizure if she saw what I was wearing.  
After I came out of the bathroom, Stephenie was there to help me get back into the hospital bed. I had to place my left leg on top of the beg and pull myself up as Stephenie gently lifted my right leg onto the bed. It took a few minutes, but I managed to get back in the bed.  
Stephenie then left me alone in the room. It made me seem lazy, but I was tired from showering and moving around. Being in the hospital bed non-stop, not doing anything, made you tired if you did anything.  
I quickly fell asleep.

-oOo-

I don't know how long I slept, but I figured it had to be at least a few hours. Usually, when I fell asleep, I slept for about three hours. I figured that was the case now as well.  
I stirred at little bit and sat up slightly, ultimately searching for the remote to try to find something on T.V. I turned to the right ant someone was sitting on a stool beside the bed.  
It was Esme.  
I gasped when I saw her, not sure if I was seeing things or not.  
"Hello Alex," Esme said sweetly.  
"Esme!" I squealed, then gave her a slight half-hug.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
"Great, now that you're here," I told her.  
She smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear it."  
She held my right hand. "Everyone misses you," she said.  
I sighed. "I miss everyone, too. But I'll be home in a week!"  
She chuckled. "You're right. Everyone is anxiously awaiting the day."  
We were both silent for a minute.  
"Is Parker doing alright?" I asked nervously.  
"He seems to be alright," Esme said. "Now that the days a narrowing down to your return, he seems to be better. A couple of days ago, he wouldn't come out of his room, not even to hunt. Finally, two days ago, Emmet managed to convince him to come hunting with everyone. Now he's been spending more time downstairs. He watched the football game with Emmett and Jasper yesterday."  
I sighed. "I wish he could come visit me."  
"Everyone else wishes they could visit you, too," Esme replied.  
I was silent for a moment, until I asked, "Is this hard for you? Being here?"  
"A little bit," she said, stroking my hand. "But I've been getting better.  
I nodded. "Are you going to stay for the evening?" I asked.  
"Until visiting hours are over," she said. "Then I have to go home."  
I sighed. I forgot about visiting hours. They didn't apply to Carlisle because he works here, and when he's with me he's on the late shift.  
"I'm glad you came, Esme," I said.  
Esme smiled and I couldn't help smiling back.

-oOo-

It was about seven p.m. when Esme left. After taking a nap earlier before she had been here, I wasn't really tired yet. I grabbed the remote off of the bedside table to my right and put on some game show. About a half an hour later, Carlisle came to my room.  
"Did you plan Esme coming?" I asked him when he took a seat on the stool.  
"It was partially me, partially Esme, and, of course, partially Alice," he told me.  
I giggled. I should have figured Alice had something to do with it.  
"I was happy to see her," I said.  
"Well I am glad," he replied. "She missed you so much, and she was so excited to be coming to see you."  
"She's strong," I said.  
"Yes, she is very strong. I was proud of her self-control," Carlisle said.  
I nodded. "Well, I'll be going home in about a week. Then I'll be able to see everyone!"  
Carlisle smiled. "Yes. I am sure Esme told you, but everyone is awaiting your homecoming."  
"Yeah, she told me," I said with a smile.  
Suddenly, Carlisle's phone rang. He looked at the screen with a confused expression.  
"Hello?" he said, answering the phone. "Oh, hello. How are you doing?... Yes, good, very good... Fine... Of course, here she is..."  
Carlisle handed the phone to me. "It's for you."  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Alex!" Macey screamed.  
"Macey? Is that you?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's me. Oh my god, how are you doing?"  
"Good," I said. "I should be coming home in about a week. How are you and your mom doing?"  
"Fantastic, and we're doing fine. Our scratches are healing."  
I chuckled. "That's good... Are you going to get another car?"  
"Yeah, my mom and dad are going out tomorrow to look at a new one," she said.  
"That's good," I replied. "Tell her I say hello."  
"I will, I promise," she told me. "Did you know that Iris doesn't even look upset that you were in a car accident? She doesn't even care!"  
"Do you think she would?" I asked Macey honestly. "That day, before we... left school, she broke the locket. Ginger snapped the chain and Iris stomped on the heart."  
I looked over at Carlisle. His eyes were wide with shock. He reached down and picked up my backpack off of the floor. Unzipping the front pouch, he took out the chain and the snapped heart. He flipped the heart over to see that the message was no longer visible.  
"You're kidding!" Macey said. "That-"  
She stopped. I bet I could have finished her sentence.  
"Well, my mom says I need to go to give you your rest," Macey said with a sigh.  
"Okay. I'll see you soon Macey." I said.  
"Okay."  
"Wait! Just out of curiosity, how did you get this number?" I asked her.  
"Mrs. Esme gave it to me. Bye!"  
I laughed at how she said Mrs. Esme. "Bye!"  
The line went dead.  
"Those girls at school broke your locket?" Carlisle asked me quietly after I handed him his phone.  
I nodded once.  
"How?"  
"They... They were making fun of me. Then, Iris snapped her fingers and her friend Ginger grabbed the chain of the locket. I think she pulled as hard as she could, and then it snapped. She's actually pretty strong. Iris grabbed the heart of the locket and stomped on it, causing the hinge to break."  
Carlisle shook his head.  
"I am so sorry, Alex. I know you loved that locket. Maybe Alice can get a new one made."  
"I know she will, but it just won't be the same. I'll still love the locket, though."  
He nodded once. "I need to make a phone call. I will be back in a couple of minutes."  
I nodded as Carlisle walked out of the room, his phone already in hand.  
I don't know when he came back because I quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**-oOo-**

Yay, lots of visitors for Alex! Maybe in the next chapter, she will finally be going home!  
Maybe...  



	15. Homecoming

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Yay, I didn't lie. Alex IS going home in this chapter! Oh, and by the way, it seems that nobody is going to my blog :(. So, to make me haz a happy, please visit http:/www(dot)mariansblabbityblabblog(dot)webs(dot)com. Thanks!**

****

-oOo-

It had been two weeks since I had been submitted into the hospital. Two weeks of being away from my family.  
Now I was finally going home.

-oOo-

Today was October 14th. It was about noon and drizzling. Perfect weather.  
Carlisle stayed with me at the hospital this morning and decided that when he checked me out, he would take the rest of the day off.  
I sat in a chair in the waiting room while Carlisle was signing some papers at the front desk. After a few minutes, he was done. We made our way to the door and then saw Stephenie. I said goodbye to her and Carlisle and I thanked her for all of her help.  
"It was my pleasure. You take care of yourself now, Alex, you hear?"  
Carlisle walked at a much slower pace so I could keep up with him. With this boot, it was a bit trickier to walk. Carlisle had to hold open the car door and gently lift me into the passenger seat. He then shut my door and walked over to the driver's side.  
A few minutes after we left, I said "Thank you, Carlisle."  
"For what?" he asked, smiling.  
"For everything," I said. "For staying with me every night at the hospital when I knew I wouldn't be able to make it on my own. For all the care you gave me, and setting up phone calls and visits when you knew I missed everyone. I can never thank you enough, Carlisle."  
Carlisle smiled again. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. You definitely deserved it..."  
He paused, and I waited for him to speak again.  
"You do not know how worried we were when Alice saw the vision. Jacob found you, but Alice cannot see werewolves... Sorry, shapeshifters, in her visions."  
"Really?" I asked, bewildered.  
"It is true. When he became involved with your future, it went black to Alice. She thought that it meant you were dead..."  
I nodded once. It must have been like the end of a filmstrip to Alice. Pictures... then black.  
"We were worried that..." Carlisle began, then stopped.  
"Worried that what?" I questioned.  
"We were worried that if you were dying, we would have to... change you."  
"You mean turn me into a vampire?"  
He nodded.  
"Well why didn't you?"  
He looked at me as if I had three heads. "You were not dying. There was no need to change you if you were not dying."  
"But... It would have been for the best," I said honestly.  
He shook his head. "Not for the time being."  
"In the long run, it would be for the best."  
He chuckled. "You are a lot similar to Bella."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.  
"It depends on how you look at it," he said. "It all depends..."

-oOo-

We pulled into the driveway, and all was quiet. No one was outside. No lights were on and nobody was seen through the windows, making it seem like the house was empty.  
Carlisle walked around to my side of the car. He opened the door and helped me get out. I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, so Alice wouldn't have a COMPLETE heart attack. I laughed mentally at the thought.  
"Where is everybody?" I asked Carlisle as he unlocked the front door.  
He shrugged. "Maybe they went out hunting."  
"Oh," I said flatly. Well, I thought that... maybe... they would be waiting for me. That made me seem self-centered, though. Their lives don't revolve around me...  
Carlisle opened the door and allowed me to go inside. No one was in the living room or in the kitchen.  
I turned around and looked at Carlisle.  
"Huh. I guess they did go hunting," I said.  
I turned back around and everyone was suddenly standing there, causing me to scream, loose my balance and fall back into Carlisle's arms.  
"Alex!" Alice screamed, and wrapped me into a hug. "Oh my god, I'm so glad you're back! I... we all missed you so much!"  
"Alice! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" I said.  
She let me go and Rosalie was standing there, looking like she would be crying if she could.  
"Rose!" I shouted, and wrapped my arms around her.  
"Hey, baby," she said. "I missed you."  
"I missed you too," I said quietly.  
Emmett lifted me up into the air. "Hey kiddo!" he shouted.  
"Hi Emmett!" I shouted back.  
"Emmett, careful," Carlisle warned him. "You probably should put her down."  
"Yikes, sorry," he said, and carefully placed me on my feet. Jasper was standing by his side. I felt calm with him in the room.  
"Hi Jasper," I said. "It's good to see you."  
He smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Alex." He gently wrapped his arms around me for a gentle hug.  
I felt some tug on my right arm. It was Nessie.  
"Hey Nessie!" I said, giving her a hug. Her hand reached towards my arm, and I figured she would be showing me something. When she placed her hand on my arm, pictures flew into my head. I saw Alice, sitting on the couch and screaming, with Jasper griping her shoulders. The picture changed, and it was Alice and Jacob standing at the bottom of the stairs. Nessie ran into Jacob's arms, giggling, not aware that Alice and Jacob were fighting moments before. The picture changed for a third time, and everyone was sitting at the dining room table, minus Carlisle.  
"We can't visit her!" Alice shouted, pounding her fist on the table.  
"I shouldn't have let her go home with Macey," Esme said quietly, the sadness detectable in her voice.  
"It's not your fault, Esme," Edward said. Nessie shifted and then the picture was Bella's face. Nessie must have been looking at Bella.  
"Momma..." Nessie began. "Are we gonna see Alex again?"  
Bella nodded once. "Yes, Nessie. We will see her again... In a little while."  
"It's only two weeks," Emmett said.  
Rosalie stared at her hands, which were folded on table. Alice sighed.  
"I know we will be able to survive, Emmett," Alice said quietly. "I just don't want Alex to feel abandoned."  
"Carlisle will be there every night with her," Esme said reassuringly.  
"I know. I know..." Alice trailed off.  
The picture changed for a fourth time. Everyone was huddled in the second floor hallway. I could hear the front door open in the background.  
"Huh. I guess they did go hunting," I heard myself say. Everyone moved down the stairs and were suddenly standing behind me. Through Nessie's eyes, I saw myself turn around. The excitement was obvious in my face.  
In seeing this view of everything, I saw admiration in Nessie's eyes. I realized how much she looked up to me. She is truly and amazing girl.  
I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, but they were tears of happiness. I bent down and gave Nessie the biggest hug I could manage.  
"Thank you Nessie," I said, sniffling. "I missed you too."  
I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Edward standing there.  
Renesmee's an amazing girl, I said mentally as I hugged him.  
"She truly is," Edward replied. Bella was standing next to Edward and I gave her a hug as well.  
"It's good to have you back," she said.  
I looked around the room, but I didn't see who I was looking for. All of the sudden, Emmett and Jasper stepped aside. Standing there was...  
Parker.  
I ran to him, as fast as my booted leg and other leg could carry me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his.  
He kissed me for a few seconds, then whispered in my ear, "There's a child in the room."  
I pouted, then wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"It's good to have you back, my angel," he said quietly.  
"It's good to be back," I replied. I turned and looked at everybody. "It's amazing to be back."  
"We're glad you are back," Esme said.  
"Let's go to your room," Parker said. "To spend some much-needed time together."  
I nodded once and then he carried me up the steps. He kicked open my bedroom door and gently placed me on the bed.  
"I can walk, you know," I said, giggling.  
"Yes, but you hobble," he replied, giving me a peck on the lips. "I hate to see you in pain."  
"It's not that bad," I whispered. "It's getting better."  
He sighed. "I know. I just wish you didn't have to go through this pain."  
"Please don't be all glum," I said quietly. "Esme already blamed herself for this. I don't want you being all depressed."  
He kissed my forehead. "Esme loves you so much. You can't imagine how depressed she was for two weeks."  
I closed my eyes. "I can't bear to see her like that."  
"Don't fret over it," Parker said. "You're home. You're safe now."  
Parker and I just sat together and chatted, catching up after the two weeks apart. After a little while, he asked me to show him "that YouTube thing" again. We watched hilarious videos, and laughed until our sides were sore. Well, mine were...  
At about eleven p.m., I began to feel tired. Parker closed my laptop and I laid my head on his lap. He gently stroked my hair.  
"Mmmm... that feels nice," I mumbled.  
Parker chuckled. "Why don't you go to sleep?" he said. "You need rest."  
"Okay," I said, nodding, and closed my eyes. "I love you," I said quietly.  
"I love you, too, my angel," Parker replied.  
As he stroked my hair some more, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

**-oOo-**

Now Alex is home with her family, but is everyone in the clear? You'll just have to wait to find out!  



	16. Fever

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Hey, you remember that blog thing I told you about? Well, could you please visit it? http:/www(dot)mariansblabbityblabblog(dot)webs(dot)com**

**-oOo-**

I had a fever.  
I woke up the next morning after coming home, feeling like crap. My head was pounding, my throat hurt, and I was terribly drowsy. I figured that I had caught something from being at the hospital.  
I tried to stand up to go downstairs to tell someone, but I was too weak to get up, so I laid there, helpless.  
The door slowly creaked open, and Esme quietly walked into the room.  
"Are you sick?" she asked. I nodded once.  
"Alice told me you were going to be," she said.  
"I probably caught something at the hospital," I said hoarsely.  
Esme shushed me. "Try not to talk, so you won't strain your voice."  
I nodded once. Now I was condemned to no talking. Great, just great.  
"Do you want some orange juice? I think you need some fluids," she said. I nodded.  
"Good, I will be right back," she said, and quickly left the room. Mere seconds after she left, Alice walked in. I looked over at the clock, and noticed it was six-fifteen, so Alice and everyone wouldn't have left for school yet.  
She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed my right hand.  
"Hey," she said quietly.  
"Hi," I replied hoarsely, already disobeying Esme's no-speaking rule.  
She sighed. "I'm sorry about your locket, Alex."  
"So you found out, huh?" I asked.  
"Carlisle called after your phone call with Macey."  
Oh, so that's who he dialed after my phone call.  
"I'm sorry, Alice," I said.  
She looked at me like I was crazy. "Why are you sorry?"  
"You must have gone through a lot of trouble to pick out the locket, and get it engraved..." I trailed off.  
Alice shook her head. "First off, in no way am I mad at you. I'm am just really disappointed. See, it's not exactlly the locket itself that is the main thing, it's the symbolism of the locket. It would be very simple for me to just order you another locket, with no problems. However, the first, original locket was extremely special. The message of the locket was giving you happiness, and showing you that you were starting a new and improved life, getting out of Port Townsend. I could get you a exact replica of the locket, same design and same engraved message, but it wouldn't be completely the same."  
"That's what I said to Carlisle," I said quietly.  
"You were smart to come to that conclusion," she said.  
I nodded, staring at my hand.  
"Now, do you still want me to make you another locket?" Alice asked.  
"Maybe for a different occasion," I said.  
Alice nodded. "I see... Okay then." She kissed me on the forehead. "I hope you're feeling better by the end of the day. I'll see you in the afternoon."  
"Bye, Alice," I said as she walked out of the room. Esme came back in a minute with a coaster and a glass of orange juice. She sat the coaster on my nightstand, in my reach, and placed the glass on top.  
"Thanks," I said quietly.  
She sat on the edge of my bed by my feet. "Now, unfortunately, you are going to have to stay in your room for the time being. Nessie can also catch illnesses, and I don't want anything to spread to her. Jacob will be arriving in an hour or so to keep her out of the house a little bit, to be cautious."  
"Wow, you're really taking this seriously," I said.  
Esme nodded. "Nessie's never caught an illness. We hope to keep it that way for as long as we can."  
I nodded. It was for the best. I really wouldn't want Nessie getting sick, too.  
"While I have to watch Nessie, Parker will still be home to spend time with you," Esme said.  
I smiled. No going to school meant I got to see Parker.  
Esme chuckled. "Yep, he will be home all day with you. So... Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"  
I shook my head.  
"Right," she said. "It's probably a good idea to just stick with the orange juice now, to see how your stomach is feeling."  
She kissed me on the forehead. "Quietly call me if you need me. There's no need to yell, I can hear you," she said with a wink.  
She walked out of the room, and in a split second afterwards, Parker was lounging next to me on my bed. I leaned in for a quick kiss.  
"Eww, germs," he said jokingly. I giggled, and reached for my glass.  
Parker gently grabbed my casted hand. "Consider me your personal servant for the day. Would you like a foot rub?"  
I stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Not at all, angel," he said. "I would be glad to give you a foot rub."  
"Really?" I asked. "Well, if it's not too much trouble..."  
He was at the other side of the bed in a second, my right foot in his hands. He started massaging my foot, and it felt amazing. Not as amazing as his kisses, but it came to a close second.  
"That feels really good, Parker," I said.  
"I'm glad," he replied.  
"You know, I'm a sucker for massages. And when people play with my hair," I told him.  
He chuckled. "I will have to remember that."  
"Mmm..." I trailed off as he kept rubbing my foot. He was using the perfect amount of pressure, like he knew exactly how much I would like.  
Suddenly, he had moved me slightly forward and was massaging my shoulders.  
"Oh, that feels really good..." I said. He slid his hand into my hair and massaged my scalp. My head somewhat drooped to the side and I relaxed. The massage took my thoughts away from my sore throat and my headache.  
I don't know how long Parker was massaging my scalp and my shoulders, but it seemed that he barely had started before Esme walked in.  
"I see you're okay, Alex," Esme said. "But Parker shouldn't be distracting you. Lay down and get some rest."  
I sighed and she chuckled. "He can go back to worshiping you later," she said, and walked out of the room laughing. I knew my face had to be scarlet.  
Parker chuckled. "She's right. You probably should take a nap or something."  
"Okay," I said, laying down.

-oOo-

It seemed as if I had just blinked, and Parker was no longer beside me. I figured he just ran out of the room, with his vampire speed. It will always amaze me how fast they can go. I hope to be able to go that fast someday... If I can get my way. With my family, who knows if that will happen?  
Parker walked through the doorway.  
"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," he said. "I was wondering if you would ever be waking up."  
"What time is it?" I asked, slowly sitting up.  
"It's three in the afternoon. You slept for about nine hours, if my math is correct."  
My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" I asked, bewildered. I glanced over at my clock and, sure enough, it was 3:02.  
"Everyone's home from school. They got back a little while ago," Parker told me.  
I rubbed my eyes. I can't believe I actually slept that long, seeing that I didn't even take naps in the hospital that were nine hours.  
"Rosalie wants to see you. Are you feeling up to it?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his face.  
"You're amused," I said, and sure enough, there was a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I'll go get Rosalie for you," Parker said, and walked out of the room.  
Minutes later, Rosalie walked into the room.  
"Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" she asked, a small smile on her face.  
"Good, thanks," I said.  
She walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.  
"Everyone missed you while they were at school. Emmett was jealous that you didn't have to... uh... quote "Go to hell like the rest of us."  
That caused both of us to laugh. Emmett's humor could always cheer me up.  
"You were away from us for two weeks, you come back and... then we have to leave you again," she said, sighing.  
"It was only for a couple of hours," I said, placing my hand on her arm.  
She smiled. "I know... I hope this doesn't make me sound selfish, but can I be the only one who drives you to school? Or to other places. Well, of course anyone else in the family can drive you, not just me, but..."  
"Rose," I said, interrupting her rambling. "First off, I don't think you're being selfish, and I'll only let you or someone else in the family drive me places. You're only trying to protect me, and by doing that you're protecting everyone else, too. Rose, that means so much to me that you would go so far to protect me."  
Her huge smile was dazzling and she wrapped me up in a hug.  
"You are amazing, you know that?" she said.  
I blushed. "Thanks, Rose."  
"Don't mention it," she replied. "Now, Alice wants to go shopping Saturday, but I don't think Esme will think it is a good idea."  
"As much I would love a good shopping trip, I don't think it's a good idea either. It probably wouldn't be good for my foot to be walking more than necessary."  
Rosalie nodded. "That's what I was thinking, and I think Alice was thinking that too."  
"I honestly don't mind if I miss out this time," I said.  
"There will be MANY other times," Rosalie said with a chuckle.  
I don't know if she thought about... me... becoming a vampire...  
"Alright, well I'm going downstairs to get that stupid homework out of the way so I don't have to do it later," Rosalie said.  
"'Kay. Bye Rose," I said. She kissed me on the forehead and left my room.  
There will be MANY other shopping trips.  
If I'm turned, there will definitely be many more shopping trips. Alice doesn't disappoint.

**-oOo-**

Alex is sick and is STILL thinking about being turned. Well, when Monday rolls around, she have other things on her mind.  



	17. Return

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

-oOo-

Unfortunately, Monday morning rolled around and I could barely get out of bed. Being able to sleep in every day for the past two weeks messed up my normal school routine.  
I slowly and carefully made my way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Esme was by the stove.  
"Good morning Alex," she said cheerfully. "I made French toast."  
"Sounds good," I said with a yawn. "You haven't made French toast before."  
"I figured I would try something new," she replied with shrug.  
Alice walked into the kitchen, already dressed, made up,  
and ready to go.  
"Morning, Alex!" Alice said, skipping into the kitchen. "I picked you out an outfit. I hope you don't mind."  
"Thanks, I don't mind. I'm tired this morning, and it's good to have one thing out of the way."  
"Yeah, you seemed a little behind this morning," Alice said with a wink, and skipped out of the room. Esme chuckled and placed my plate of French toast on the counter. I grabbed a glass, went over to the fridge, took out the milk, and poured myself some.  
"Are you sure you are feeling alright enough to go to school today?" Esme asked me as I started to eat. "Because if you need one more day to refresh..."  
"I need to go back to school Esme," I said. "It will be even harder to get up if I put off going to school until tomorrow. I might as well go to to school today."  
"I see," she replied.  
I quietly finished my breakfast and stood up to clean up.  
"I'm going to get ready," I said as I put my dish and glass in the sink.  
"Alright, dear," Esme said.  
I slowly but surely made my way up the stairs. After a minute or two, I made it to the second floor. As I walked in the hallway, I passed Rosalie.  
She frowned. "How long did it take you to make it up the stairs?"  
"A minute or two," I said.  
"Why didn't you ask anyone to help you?" she asked. I shrugged in reply. She chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her in reply then walked into my room to get ready.

-oOo-

Seats in Rosalie's car got swapped around. Of course, Rosalie drove, but I sat beside her in the passenger seat. Alice and Bella sat behind us.  
"I feel as if I have been replaced," Bella said, dramatically placing her hand on her heart.  
"Sorry," I said, a small smile forming on my face.  
She chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. I honestly don't mind at all."  
"Oh, I thought you were serious for a second," I said.  
We pulled into the school parking lot and Rosalie got the closest space to the front doors as she could. She turned off the engine and picked up my backpack from the floor of the car. She helped me put my backpack onto my shoulders and Alice walked around to open the door.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to carry your backpack?" Rosalie asked me.  
"Stop pampering me. I'm sure," I said with a chuckle.  
We stepped out of the car as the boys got out of Emmett's jeep. Everyone was walking together and I sighed, knowing I was going to be holding everyone back.  
All of the students seemed to stare at me as I walked towards the front doors. It was weird having everyone's eyes on me and not my siblings. Even with me being the only one in casts, it still didn't seem right. I stared down at the ground to try to avoid everyone's eyes.  
Edward came and put his arm around me as his other hand was linked with Bella's.  
I smiled. Thanks, Ed, I said mentally.  
We eventually made it to the doors, but the stares didn't stop there. As we walked inside, even more students' gazes fell upon me and all my casted glory. This was going to be a long day if everyone kept staring at me.  
Somebody seemed to be pushing through the crowd of students. It was Macey, and she rushed up to me.  
"I'm so glad you're back!" she squealed, and wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. The force of her hug caused me to stumble backwards into the waiting arms of Alice.  
"Careful, please," Alice said sternly.  
"Oops, sorry," Macey giggled.  
"It's great to see you too, Macey," I replied, gently hugging her back.  
"Mind if I walk with you and Alice to math?" she asked.  
Alice walked next to me and we linked arms. "We don't mind at all."  
Macey smiled. Our family members exchanged our goodbyes, and we made our way to math.

-oOo-

Finally, the morning had passed and it was lunch time. Now I could just focus on my food and family, not all the students who would not stop staring at me. I was used to the rest of my family get the attention, not me. Sure, people still looked at them, but now they were looking at me, too.  
I munched on my chicken salad, not speaking. There was no need to speak. Macey didn't make a sound as she ate her turkey sandwich she brought from home.  
"You ladies are quite quiet today," Emmett said teasingly. "Is there something on your minds?"  
I glared at him and Edward chuckled. If anything was on my mind, Edward would usually be the first to know. Whether he would be the first to say anything or not is a different story.  
"There's no need to talk," Macey said with a shrug, finishing up her last bite of her sandwich.  
"Enjoying all the attention, Alex?" Emmett cooed in a sickly-sweet voice.  
I stabbed a piece of chicken.  
"Having all eyes on you is interesting, isn't it?"  
I took a sip of my apple juice.  
"Now you're just ignoring me, aren't you?"  
"Please stop," I said, blushing. I looked up at him and he was frowning.  
"Sorry," he said. "That went too far."  
"S'okay," I mumbled, and took another bite of my salad.  
After an awkward silence, Alice said to me, "C'mon, Alex. We can leave a little earlier to get to Science."  
I nodded. I picked up my tray, and gave Macey a hug.  
As I stood up, I looked Emmett right in the eyes.  
"My answer is no."

**-oOo-**

Hey-llo. I know this has nothing to do with this chapter, but I have a new story out called Running From Everything. If you would have read my blog, you would have known about it a bit earlier... Anyway, if you have time, please check it out!  



	18. Confession

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Sorry if this chapter isn't that great guys, I've been suffering from writer's block... And a fractured pinky in my writing hand... And rehearsals for a show that went VERY well (Oliver! Oliver! Never before has a boy wanted more...) ... That's why I haven't updated in a while... Sorry about that...**

****

-oOo- 

The silence in the car was eerie on the way home. All that could be heard was the light drizzle that hit the windows.  
Pat pat pat. Pat pat pat.  
I fingered the velcro on my wrist cast.  
Pat pat pat. Pat pat pat.  
Instinctively, I reached for the locket that was always around my neck. I never admitted it to Alice, but I missed the locket extremely. It was beautiful, and it WAS a sign of a new beginning. I think grabbing the locket and sliding the heart back and forth was a nervous habit. For some reason, feeling the cool heart wrapped in my palm and hearing the sound of it sliding along the chain comforted me.  
Pat pat pat. Pat pat pat.  
"Alex," Alice said quietly. She placed her hand on my shoulder from the backseat.  
"Hmm?" I replied.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Alice. I'm alright," I lied. Truthfully, I couldn't get the stares of the other students out of my mind. I didn't deserve the attention; my beautiful siblings did.  
But I wouldn't tell Alice that.  
Pat pat pat. Pat pat pat.  
Her hand slowly moved off of my shoulders. Minutes later we pulled into the private drive and up to the house. Emmett's jeep was right behind us.  
I reached over and grabbed the handle to open the car door. I started to push open the door with my right hand, but Alice grabbed it and finished opening it.  
"I could have done it," I mumbled to myself.  
Alice put her hands on her hips and stared at me. "What is up with you?" she asked. "You are never this irritable."  
I shook my head. "Nothing. Nothing is up with me," I said.  
She sighed. "Is it about school today? Is it about everyone looking at you?"  
I stared at my feet, unable to look her in the eyes.  
I could hear her sigh. She grabbed my right hand and helped me exit the car.  
"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked. "Maybe in your room?"  
I nodded once, still looking at my feet.  
She walked with me, as slow as I did, all the way to my room. Her arm was wrapped around my shoulders as she sat me down onto the futon and sat next to me.  
"You didn't like all the people looking at you?" she questioned quietly. I shook my head.  
"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you like them focused on you?"  
I looked at my hands and folded them on my lap.  
"Don't be afraid to tell me something, Alex. I won't judge you," Alice said.  
I took a deep breath. "I didn't like them looking at me because they shouldn't be. I'm no cause for attention. You guys are all extremely beautiful, and then there's me. I'm not as stunning as you all are. I always felt that I just blended in with the crowd.  
"The day of the accident, Iris called me an ugly duckling. She said all of you could pass as top paying models, and then there was me. I know I'm not as pretty as you guys; I've always known that. Now, with everyone paying so much attention to me, it doesn't feel right. I know that I was in a car accident and I'm wearing casts, but I still don't deserve the attention."  
"Oh, Alex," Alice said, wrapping her arms around me for a gentle hug. "How could you think that?"  
"Because it's true," I muttered.  
"Listen to me. You are beautiful, and don't listen to that little bit- uh, witch. Edward has read her thoughts. She feels her popularity is threatened by us. When I say us, I mean you too."  
"She thinks I'm pretty too?" I asked quietly.  
"Yep," Alice said with a small smile. "Edward says she is gushing over the color of your hair and how long and beautiful it is. In her thoughts, of course."  
I fingered my hair. I honestly could not believe that Iris thought my hair was pretty. She didn't seem like the person that would admire anything about anyone but herself.  
"Thanks, Alice," I said. "I definitely needed that little pep talk."  
She smiled her dazzling smile. "Anytime, little sis. Anytime."  
She gracefully stood up from the couch.  
"Alright, now let's go work on that math homework." 

-oOo- 

I went to bed that night feeling more confident in myself. I had confessed how I felt to Alice, and it ended up benefiting me in the end. Wishing I had realized this before, I know that if Iris insults my looks, it is because she feels threatened by me. Knowing that she thinks I am beautiful like my siblings made me feel a lot better.  
I could hold my head high and stand up to her now. She no longer had any power over me.  
Before I went to sleep, I looked in my mirror and smiled. My smile seemed to glow now in a way it has never before. 

**-oOo-**

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short, but whatever. I'm thinking about Iris and Alex having a final confrontation later in the story... Stay tuned to see when that might happen.**


	19. Split

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Here's another update for you.**

**-oOo-  
**

It was about ten o' clock, and after finishing my homework and showering, I was heading to bed. It has been a long day, and I was more than happy to crash into my lavender bed for the night.  
Alice and Jasper had been out for a while for some late night hunting, and I had said goodnight to them before they left. Parker had decided to go with them, and he gave me a quick kiss goodnight.  
"Can you make it up the stairs by yourself?" Esme asked after I had said goodnight to everyone in the house. Carlisle was in his study and Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled on the couch.  
"Yeah, I should be okay," I said, giving her one last goodnight before I headed for the stairs.  
I made it close to the top of the staircase before I lost my footing and slipped. I came crashing down onto the stairs, my chin hitting a step.  
Groaning, I tried to get up. My chin stung, and as I put my hand onto it, I could feel the slight trickling of blood.  
My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster. No, no, this couldn't be happening. I couldn't be bleeding in the house. Who knows when Parker and Jasper will be back?  
Not sure what else to do, I called Carlisle.  
"Car-" I began to shout, but before I could finish his name he was already swooping me off the step. In the blink of an eye, we were in his study and I was sitting on top of his desk. Everything in his study was as it usually was, except there was a small fire lit in the fireplace.  
He had a tissue in his hand and was gently dabbing the blood on my chin.  
"Did you bang your chin on the step?" he asked me.  
"Yes. I slipped and my chin hit it," I said.  
"Well," he said after tossing the tissue into the fire. "Your cut is not too big. Nothing a band aid cannot fix."  
I put my hand on the cut. It was small and now it wasn't even bleeding anymore.  
I lowered my hand into my lap and started fidgeting with my top.  
"Are you alright?" he questioned, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry... that I got so... it's just that... I didn't know what to do and... I panicked that someone would come back from hunting and I would be bleeding and..." I trailed off.  
Carlisle got down on his knee so he could be at my eye level.  
"I see what you are saying. You were very smart to call me. Although your cut ending up being small, it was better that you were up here then sitting by yourself on the step," he told me.  
He kissed me on the forehead. "You are a very smart young lady."  
I smiled. "Thanks, Carlisle."  
The door to Carlisle's study slowly creaked open, and Esme stepped inside.  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she said, walking over to me and placing her hand on top of mine. I nodded and she chuckled.  
"And you said you didn't need help going up the step..." 

-oOo- 

It seemed as if it was the blink of an eye as November rolled around.  
The leaves were not the only things that changed.  
The usually cooler temperatures of Forks dropped even lower, causing Alice to break out the credit cards and splurge on designer sweaters, cardigans, and long-sleeved tops. As days passed on, less and less students seemed to pay attention to me and focused their attention on my siblings. I didn't see Iris as frequently, which comforted me but at the same time made me uneasy.  
November 12th came up quickly, and it was a joyous day for me. It was the last day I had to wear the boot. As I took it off for the last time to shower, it showed me how far I had come in the past weeks. Even though the boot was gone, I still had the cast on my wrist until the 19th, which was a week from Thanksgiving.  
Thanksgiving. With everyone in my family not able to eat human food, I don't know if we will even celebrate the holiday. I honestly wouldn't care if we celebrated Thanksgiving or not. I was thankful enough to have a family. 

**-oOo-**

**  
Aww, will Alex have a Thanksgiving celebration? You'll have to wait to find out...  
**


	20. Unlucky

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
I'm so awesome, so here's ANOTHER update for you! I might not be able to update until the end of next week, so this will have to hold you for a while. ;)**

****

-oOo- 

It was Friday the 13th, and as I sat down for lunch, nothing had seemed to go wrong.  
I shouldn't have jinxed myself.  
"Only thirteen more days until Thanksgiving!" Macey said excitedly after she took a sip of her sports drink.  
"Yeah," I said flatly. Macey didn't seem to see that I wasn't interested in the topic.  
"My mom, dad, and I are driving to Tacoma to celebrate with my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and all eight of my cousins."  
She turned and looked at me. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know yet."  
"Well, with your big family, the dinner must be a whole lot of fun!" she said with a smile.  
Yeah, Thanksgiving dinner for the rest of my family is probably a group hunting trip. Yay. I guess I'd stay behind...  
I immediately regretted even thinking that. I looked over at Edward and saw he was giving me a sad look. He then turned his attention to Bella so I couldn't see his face. He probably meant for it to be that way.  
As we left the cafeteria, I caught up to him. He was walking by himself, as Bella had headed off to the one class she didn't have with him.  
"Edward!" I shouted. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you!"  
He spun around to face me. "We don't treat our hunting trip that just so happens to fall on Thanksgiving as our family dinner."  
"Edward, I-"  
"For your information, Alex, Esme was planning on spending HER time to cook you a meal. Time she could have been spending doing something for herself, she was going to spend on YOU."  
"I'm sorry if I sounded selfish-"  
"You did sound selfish, Alex!" Edward said, grabbing my right wrist tightly. "We aren't beasts; we like to celebrate holidays too! So we may celebrate differently then... others. It doesn't matter."  
"Edward, please... Let go of my wrist. You're-"  
"You need to be more considerate! Esme does so much for you, and maybe you should do something for her for a change!"  
"Edward, gosh, please..." I gasped, the pain starting to become unbearable.  
All of the sudden, his hand was ripped off of my wrist. Rosalie was standing beside me, infuriated and grabbing Edward's arm.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she spat at him.  
I rubbed my sore wrist and backed away from the two of them.  
"Well, thank you Edward," I said, looking him right in the eyes. "I know you can see in my mind, and it was nice to get a glimpse of yours."  
I turned on the heel of my shoe and fast-walked away from them. I would not let the tears spill as I headed to class. If I didn't hurry, I would miss the bell and be tardy.  
I managed to slip into class mere seconds before the bell rang. Maybe Friday the 13th wouldn't give me all bad luck... 

-oOo- 

After a chilly jog on the track in gym class, I was more then happy to be at my locker, getting ready to go home. I was not too excited to be facing Edward, though. I thought about what he had said to me as the rest of the day passed and I realized what he said was true.  
I shut my locker door and turned around...  
To find Iris, Skye, and Ginger standing in front of me. Great, could this day get any worse?  
"Look ladies, it's Little Miss Attention Seeker. How does it feel to have your boot off? Are you all high and mighty now that you can walk properly?" Iris sneered.  
"I don't need your crap, Iris," I said. I decided to twirl a strand of my hair around my finger to bug her.  
"Excuse me, Ugly Duckling? What did you say?" Iris said, obviously ticked off now.  
I tried to push by her, but her and her little clones were blocking my way.  
"Nope, you're not leaving yet," Iris said.  
"Is there a problem, ladies?" someone asked. I looked up and Alice was standing behind the girls.  
Iris, Skye, and Ginger just looked at her.  
"Well, is there?" Alice asked again. "I would hate for there to be any trouble."  
"You don't scare me," Iris said to Alice.  
"Oh, she doesn't?" Rosalie said, coming to stand next to Alice. Iris looked frazzled, now that she was dealing with both Alice and Rose.  
"N-No," Iris said shakily.  
"Hmm," Rosalie sneered. "Well, she should."  
I pushed through between Iris and Ginger.  
"If you'll excuse me ladies," I said in a sickly-sweet voice. "I have to go now. It was nice chatting with you though."  
Rosalie put her arm around my shoulder and the three of us walked towards the doors that led to the parking lot.  
"That was a nice touch you added to the end, Alex," Alice said with a chuckle.  
"You saw that she was going to come up to me," I whispered to Alice.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you," I said. "I wouldn't have been able to deal with her if it weren't for you two."  
"It's been our pleasure," Rosalie said with a giggle. 

-oOo- 

We walked through the front doors and were greeted by Esme.  
"Hi everyone!" she said as she placed a vase of carnations on the coffee table.  
Rosalie grabbed Esme's arm and led her into the kitchen, whispering something that I couldn't hear. A few seconds later, Esme came out looking angry.  
"Edward, come here right now!" she hissed.  
He walked into the kitchen, and I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about. I sat my backpack on the floor next to the sofa and hurried into the kitchen.  
Esme's back was to me, and they were talking so quietly that I couldn't hear them.  
"Don be mad at him for what he said to me," I whispered. They both stared at me.  
I looked down at the floor. "He was right," I muttered.  
Esme gasped. "Oh, Alex? How could you think that?"  
"You have done so much for me, and I haven't done anything in return," I said.  
"It does not-" Esme began.  
"It does matter! I've been selfish and I feel terrible about it."  
"Alex..." Esme said quietly. "You've been through so many hardships in your life. It makes me feel better to make you feel better. Your smile is a great reward for me."  
"I just don't feel like that's enough..." I said.  
"Alex," Edward began. "I want to apologize because I am the reason you feel this way. I was ignorant to you today, and you deserve better from me."  
I smiled at him. "I forgive you. Thanks, Edward."  
"There's that smile," Esme said, wrapping her arms around me for a gentle hug. "That's one of the greatest rewards I can receive." 

**-oOo-**

****

Yay, everybody's made up and they are all happy! Well, except for Iris, but who cares! Let me just say, you probably won't be hearing from her again anytime soon...  
Now here's where the fun begins... Well, fun for me!  



	21. Visitors

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
If you thought that little skirmish between Alex and Iris was intense, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

_**Chapter 21: Visitors**_  
**-oOo-**

The great thing about November 23rd and 24th was that they were half days. We came home from school on the 24th at eleven-thirty, since school let out at eleven-ten. I had no homework for the entire break, and I was more than happy to relax for the five and a half day weekend.  
I ran upstairs to my room, plopped my backpack down on my futon, and grabbed my laptop. I sat down on my bed and opened it.  
Parker walked in to my room and sat next to me on my bed, giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
"It was good," I said. "Pretty uneventful, actually. I'm just really happy that I have no homework over the break!"  
He chuckled. "Lucky for both of us then, huh?"  
"What do you-" I began, but he crashed his lips to mine. After a few seconds, he broke away.  
I giggled. "I think I figured out what you meant." 

-oOo- 

It was four 'o clock in the afternoon, and it was slightly drizzling outside. The light pounding of the rain on the windows would have been relaxing if Emmett wasn't blasting Rockband on the T.V.  
"I think I beat your high score, Jazz," Emmett said when he finished and placed the guitar on the coffee table.  
"That could only happen in your dreams, Emmett. You know I'm better at the guitar," Jasper replied.  
"Really? Well, I'm the master of the drums, so I'd like to see you try to beat any of my high scores," Emmett said, tossing Jasper the drum sticks.  
"You are on!" Jasper said.  
I laughed at the both of them.  
"Oh, and what is so funny, Miss Alex?" Emmett said.  
"You guys are just fun to watch," I retorted.  
"I have to agree with you on that, Alex," Alice said as she walked into the room. She sat down on the couch between me and Jasper. "They fight like little boys, but it is one of the most amusing sources of entertainment."  
Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.  
Suddenly, Alice stiffened and sat up straight. Jasper's eyes went wide. Alice must be having a vision.  
"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked.  
After a moment, she gasped and looked at Jasper.  
"They're coming!" she shrieked.  
"Who?" Jasper asked. Emmett looked as worried as Jasper and Alice, which is something I thought I wouldn't see.  
Alice must have whispered something that I couldn't hear because Jasper and Alice shot up off the couch.  
"Everyone!" Alice yelled. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Parker were downstairs in a split second. Edward, Bella, and Nessie came bursting through the back door a second later.  
"What is the matter?" Carlisle asked.  
"The Volturi are coming!" Alice shouted. Esme gasped and everyone else's eyes widened in fear. "They were doing a scan of states to check for newborn activity, and they stumbled upon a nomad who said he smelt a human who was surrounded by vampires. Aro has also found out and they will be here any minute!"  
"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.  
"Bella, you and Edward need to keep Nessie safe, but stay in the house and see if you can put a shield on everyone why you are on the first floor. Emmett, you, Rose, and Parker need to take Alex... to the library! There are no windows!" Alice said.  
Emmett swooped me up into his arms and in a second we were in the library. The library is in the center of the third floor, and the rest of the rooms on that floor are surrounding it, leaving no space for windows.  
"What's going on?" I asked Rosalie as she and Parker entered the room. "Who are the Volturi?"  
"The Volturi are the most powerful vampires in the world," Rosalie said. "They set laws for all vampires to follow, and one of the laws is to not expose our existence to humans, which we've broken. We have a feeling they are going to be extremely upset, because this is the second-"  
The door to the library cracked and fell to the floor. Four figures in black cloaks gracefully sauntered into the room. When they lowered their hoods, I saw that there were three men and one younger girl. The girl had longer blonde hair that was pulled up. She had somewhat of a child-like face and her eyes were blood red.  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" she said. This vampire seemed very... sadistic.  
"You won't lay a finger on her, Jane," Rosalie snarled.  
Jane chuckled. "Well, Rosalie, I wasn't planning on laying a finger on her"  
She looked right into my eyes. I was expecting something to happen, but nothing did.  
"What?" Jane hissed. "Impossible!"  
"Calm down, Jane," one of the men in cloaks said.  
"You forgot about Bella," Rosalie said. "Your power is of no use now."  
I had a feeling that Jane's power was to make people feel like they are burning... like Adrienne.  
Adrienne torturing poor little Mary.  
I gripped Parker's arm tighter, causing Rosalie to grip my other arm tighter. My heart started to beat faster. No, I would not have a panic attack right now. I closed my eyes and tried to take deep breaths.  
"Unfortunately for you, Cullen, Bella's powers can't save you from what we came here for," Jane said.  
She looked right at me. "You. What is your name?"  
"A-Alex," I said.  
"Well, Alex, are you living here with the Cullens?" Jane asked.  
I didn't know what I should say, so I looked up at Rosalie. She nodded, which probably meant I needed to answer. Truthfully.  
"Y-yes, I live here," I replied.  
"Yes, I see. Just answer all my questions truthfully and you should be fine... possibly."  
Parker growled, and Jane whipped her head to look at him. "And who are you?" she spat. "I've never seen you before."  
"My name is Parker," he said.  
Jane looked at him, then back to me. "I don't understand why you and Edward seem to fall in love with humans. It is..."  
Jane trailed off and didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she looked back at one of the men in cloaks.  
"Alec, go fetch Carlisle and the wife," she said. One of the men nodded.  
"We are already here," Carlisle said as he and Esme broke through the line of cloaked figures. "And her name is Esme."  
"Alright," Jane said. "Now, this is the message that we have come to deliver. Aro wishes to speak with you, Carlisle, your wi- Esme, and..." Jane paused and looked at me. "You."  
"He requests that you come to Italy at once," Alec said.  
"Yes, and he has allowed that you can bring two others of your coven," Jane said. "However, why doesn't the girl pick?"  
She walked closer to me and Rosalie gripped my arm tighter.  
"Now, chose wisely. Who are the two that will come along on your visit to Volterra?"  
Chose wisely... I looked around at everybody. I looked at Parker's face, then to Rosalie's, Emmett's and then Carlisle's and Esme's. I hope Parker will understand...  
"Alice and Jasper," I said.  
"Hmm, I had a feeling you would chose them," Jane murmured and then turned to look at Carlisle. "Aro wishes to see you immediately, Carlisle."  
"We will take the first available flight tomorrow morning," he said quietly.  
"Good. Then it is settled," Jane said. "We will expect to see you tomorrow, Carlisle. Lodgings are available in Volterra."  
With that she, Alec, and the two other cloaked figures exited the room. I heard the front door shut moments later.  
We were all quiet and frozen like statues for a moment. Esme ran up to me and wrapped me in her arms. I started to sob into her shirt.  
"T-this is a-all m-my fault," I sobbed.  
"No it's not," she said, rubbing my hair.  
"Yes it i-is. If I w-wouldn't have r-run away and c-came here, n-nobody would be in d-danger," I cried.  
Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around me and Esme.  
"None of this is your fault, Alex," Rosalie murmured. "If it's anyone fault it is the Volturi's, having to desperately enforce their laws."  
I sniffled and untangled myself from Esme and Rosalie's arms. I wrapped my own arms around myself and paced away from everyone.  
"What are they going to do to us?" I asked, not able to look everyone in the eye.  
Carlisle sighed. "I do not know what they want us for. Only Alice may be able to tell as of now."  
"I can't see anything... I don't know why..." Alice said, walking into the room with Jasper in tow. "Would they be using hybrids in their plan? Maybe they know of my handicap... Ugh, I hate being blind to things!"  
"Alice, it is alright," Carlisle said. "We understand."  
I sniffled and rubbed my sides. I turned to look at everyone, and they were all staring at me.  
"I know you understand," Alice sighed. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulder. She reached and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"Do we have to find a flight?" I asked, looking up at her.  
"9:45, first class. You can call a ticket center to get the five seats booked," Alice sighed.  
Carlisle nodded. "I will be in my study." With that, he walked out of the room.  
Esme sighed. "I need to start packing-"  
"I'll come with you," I said quickly but quietly.  
"Okay," she replied. I walked over to her and she put her left arm around my shoulder. "Do you want me to help you pack first?" she asked.  
I nodded.  
When we got to my room, she sat down on my futon. I walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her.  
"Are they going to separate us?" I asked her.  
She sighed. "I wish I could tell you they are not, but I do not know."  
"What are the Volturi like?"  
"They are the most powerful vampires on the entire earth and have created the laws for vampires," she said.  
"Rosalie started to say something about the laws, but then... they came," I said.  
"The Volturi are not the villains. They are only trying to protect themselves and all other vampires. One of their main laws is for all vampires to keep our existence a secret. This is not the first time we have broken this rule, though. Bella found out about us..."  
"But you didn't tell me about what you were! N-Nathaniel did..." I trailed off. I didn't want to think about him now.  
"Yes, I know, but that will not matter to the Volturi. We have kept you... human while you knew about our existence," Esme said.  
I stood up and paced over to my bed.  
"W-what happens to people who break the laws?" I asked.  
She stood up.  
"They execute them." 

**-oOo-**

**  
Yikes. What is going to happen to everyone? Could this be the end of Esme? Carlisle?  
Alex?**


	22. Travel

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people that have reviewed! I got a lot of reviews for the las chapter, and it made me really happy! Let me give a shout-out to all the people who reviewed last chapter- emmettlover4everandalways, Vampire-WolfGirl13, alli, DareBare13, and immortalroxtar. I love you guys to bits! By the way, if YOU haven't reviewed yet but are still reading the story, please review! I would love to get even more feedback!  
Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 22: Travel**_**  
-oOo-**

****

Our suitcases rolled behind us as Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and I headed to the ticket desk.  
On the way here, Rosalie drove her convertible and Alice, Esme, Bella, and I rode with her. Alice, Esme, and I had sat in the back of the convertible while Bella sat in the passenger seat. Carlisle and Jasper rode with Edward, Emmett, and Parker in Edward's Volvo. Jacob had come to stay at the house with Nessie. We had all said goodbye to her before we had left, but we all knew she would be in good hands with Jacob.  
My goodbyes with Parker, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward were tough. Who knows if I would see them again? If I did see them again, would I have ALL of my loved ones around me?  
I couldn't seem to let go of Rosalie. She was as close to a mother as Esme, and I felt safe with her. Having to see her drive away in the convertible, I felt a small sense of venerability. Saying goodbye to Parker was extremely difficult.  
"You understand why I chose Alice and Jasper to come with Esme, Carlisle, and I on the trip, right?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I understand," he replied. "They have powers that can benefit you while you are there."  
I sighed. "If Jane would have let me pick three people, you know I would have picked you."  
"I have a feeling that's why she only let you pick two," he said.  
Esme walked over to me and gently gave my now cast-free left wrist a squeeze. I kissed Parker long and hard on the lips.  
"Goodbye my angel," he said, then I followed behind my family into the airport.  
We got our tickets and made our way through security with time before we could start boarding the plane. I sat with Alice and Esme in chairs while Carlisle and Jasper chatted by one of the windows. It was overcast, but there was no rain. Alice had her eyes closed, obviously trying to see the future.  
"What do you think Carlisle and Jasper are talking about?" I asked Esme.  
She was staring at her hands, which were folded in her lap, so she glanced up to look at them.  
"I cannot hear them because of all this chatter in the airport. I wish I knew what they were talking about," she said.  
After a few seconds I said, "Carlisle doesn't seem to be scared by all of this."  
Esme chuckled. "He does not seem scared. Alex, I have known Carlisle for many, many years, and I can say without exaggeration that Carlisle is the bravest man I have ever met. Although, when it comes to situations that involve his family being in danger, the Volturi, or both, then he sometimes puts on a brave face. I can tell you now that he is a bit frightened by all of this. Whether it is hidden or whether it shows, he is scared."  
I looked back over at him. "I envy him. Right now he's brave, while I know for a fact that I'm not." 

-oOo- 

Our carry-on bags were stored away in the compartments above our heads as we took our seats. This particular airplane, for first class, had one side with a row of three seats and the other side has a row of two seats. We had gotten our tickets so we all sat in the same row. Carlisle, Esme, and I sat in the three seat row, while Alice and Jasper sat in the two seat row. I sat on the aisle seat while Carlisle sat against the window and Esme sat between us. There were only about seven other people on the flight with us and they were all sitting in the back.  
We buckled our seat belts as the plane began to lift into the air. Alice had bought me some packs of gum to help with the flying.  
After we had made it to 30,000 feet, it had been about a half an hour. Since the flight was first class, there were movies I could watch. I didn't want to watch any movies though. I wanted to spend as much time with my family as possible.  
"Why don't you take a nap?" Esme asked quietly. "It will help with the time change."  
"I... I don't want to sleep," I said.  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"The more time I sleep, the less time I have with everyone."  
"Oh, Alex-" Esme began, but was interrupted by the flight attendant.  
"Can I get you all something to drink?" she asked sweetly.  
"Can I have a regular soda, please?" I asked.  
"Of course. Anything for you two?" she asked Carlisle and Esme.  
"I am good, thank you," Carlisle said.  
"I will have a soda as well," Esme said. The flight attendant nodded and walked away to get the drinks.  
"Why did you order a drink?" I asked Esme quietly when the flight attendant was out of earshot.  
"As a charade," she replied. "It will also be for you if you need another drink.  
"Oh," I said, leaning back into my seat. "That's a good idea."  
"I should have thought of that," Alice muttered.  
The flight attendant came back minutes later with our sodas. We opened our trays and placed the sodas on them.  
"Are you sure I can't get you anything, sir?" she asked Carlisle, batting her eyelashes.  
"He's fine," Esme said quickly, obviously wanting the flight attendant to leave. That and get away from Carlisle.  
The flight attendant frowned and walked away.  
I was trying to hold in the laughter, but it was difficult.  
"Laugh all you want, missy," Esme said jokingly.  
"No need to get defensive against the woman, Esme," Carlisle said, giving Esme a kiss on the cheek. "You know I don't find her attractive."  
Time passed, and I had managed to go through my soda and half of Esme's.  
"Are you sure you do not want to sleep, dear?" Esme asked. "Please do not worry, you still have time with us before the plane lands."  
I sighed. "I guess I can sleep for a little bit."  
I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes.  
"Do you want me to ask for a blanket?" Carlisle asked me.  
"That would be nice," I said.  
"Excuse me, miss," I heard Carlisle say. "Can we get a blanket for her?"  
"Of course, sir," the flight attendant replied.  
Minutes later, I felt a blanket laid on top of me.  
"Go ahead and get some sleep now," Esme whispered in my ear.  
I nodded once and in minutes I managed to drift off into sleep. 

-oOo- 

I snapped open my eyes and sat up. I had been laying against Esme's shoulder. Alice was laying in her seat, eyes closed. She really could pass for sleeping when she was looking into the future.  
"Hey, sleepyhead," Esme said quietly.  
"How long did I sleep for?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.  
"About three hours," she said.  
"Wow, and I really feel asleep fast! I didn't think I was that tired..."  
It was as if a light bulb came on. I look over at Jasper and he was grinning.  
"Did you just _so happen _to make me fall asleep faster?" I asked him, crossing my arms and trying to hold in my big grin.  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Guilty as charged."  
I just silently laid in my seat for a while. The plane was quiet, and nobody spoke.  
"About how long is the flight going to be, Carlisle?" I asked.  
"It will take approximately thirteen hours to get there, so we will arrive in Rome at about 4:45 am, their time on the twenty-fifth," he said.  
"And we've been flying for..."  
"Four hours," Esme said.  
"So, nine more hours to go..." I said.  
"Yes, that would be correct," Carlisle said.  
This could be the longest, or maybe even shortest, nine hours of my life.****

**-oOo-**

****

Yikes, what will go down in Italy when the Cullens arrive? Will there be a throw down in the throne room?


	23. The Volturi

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Two updates in one day! You lucky little boogers!  
You can tell it's going to be a rough chapter with a title like this... Let it begin.**

****_**Chapter 23: Volturi**_**  
-oOo-**

Our plane was a little late arriving into Rome, and we got there at about five a.m. their time. We had to factor in getting our bags, rental car, and then getting to Volterra. We entered the city at almost seven-thirty.  
It was a rainy day, and when we entered the city, we were met by three black cloaked figures. They said the Volturi, whose names I found out were Aro, Caius, and Marcus, were "preoccupied" today, so we would be meeting with them at nine a.m. sharp tomorrow. I was relieved with the delay yet uneasy with it at the same time. We were taken to a small hotel within the town and got a room with only one bedroom. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper said we only needed one bedroom because I was the only one who slept.  
We spent the day inside because as soon as we got to our hotel room, it started pouring. Being cooped up inside made me slightly antsy and anxious. I spent time around everyone else. Alice and I sat down to watch a movie on pay per view, but by looking at her eyes, I could tell that she wasn't focused. Carlisle and Jasper spent most, if not all of the day at the small table talking at vampire speed. When I looked at them, I could see their lips move slightly but no sound could be heard, to my human ears at least.  
"Still nothing," Alice said out loud at about five in the evening. I sat at the little table as Carlisle and Jasper had relocated to standing by the windows. Esme had ordered room service (in fluent Italian, I might add) moments before, and I was chiding down on dinner. The food was delicious, but I always prefer Esme's cooking.  
"Alice, dear, please take a break," Jasper asked.  
"Jasper, I don't want to," she replied.  
"But Alice-"  
"NO!" she shouted. "I can't take a break! Don't you see that? I will not take a break until I see something! I will not rest!"  
I stared down at my food as my vision began to fill with tears. I hated to see people fight, and when it had to do with me, it especially upset me.  
In a second, Alice had wrapped me up into her arms and we were sitting on the couch.  
"Don't get upset," Alice said, rubbing my hair. "Jasper, I'm sorry I snapped."  
I got out of Alice's arms. "I'm going to go lay down."  
"Alex, I-" Alice began, but I couldn't hear her finish as I shut the door.  
I just laid on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling. What would happen to everyone? I don't think I could live with myself if anyone was killed. They would keep telling me that it isn't my fault, don't blame yourself, there's nothing we can do. I can't lie to myself and say I believe. No matter what they say, there will always be a pang of guilt in the back of my mind, haunting me.  
It's all your fault. It's all your fault.  
I should have never ran away from Port Townsend. My fate has been set, and I'll be damned if I try to interfere with destiny. But is this fear, this torture, even destiny? Will we all overcome this?  
It's all your fault, my mind says.  
The tears start to spill over. I have no other options to listen to my mind. It is my fault. The people who I care about most are in grave danger.  
Who was I kidding? Someone like me doesn't deserve such an amazing, unique, and special family. Now fate is making me pay for ever believing I could. Knowing my luck, I'd be stuck in that god forsaken town, not going to college and getting a small job somewhere, barely making ends meet. That's what has happened to almost everyone else who left the foster home. Only one other girl that I knew of got a scholarship and got out while she could. No one else had that much luck.  
Alice, Esme, Carlisle, or Jasper never came into the room to talk to me. I wasn't surprised. 

-oOo- 

Nine a.m. approached with lightning-fast speeds. Waking up early the next morning, I couldn't stay away from everyone. Exactly the opposite of yesterday, when I stayed in the bedroom like a loner.  
Alice and Jasper were not allowed to come with Carlisle, Esme, and I to meet the Volturi. As we meet three of the cloaked Volturi members in a small alley, I said my tear-filled goodbyes to Alice and Jasper.  
"We will be right outside, waiting," Alice whispered in my ear as I hugged her. "Stay strong, Alex."  
I looked up at Jasper. He had an expression that I could not read. I took a deep breath and hugged him. He gently hugged me back.  
Esme and Carlisle hugged Alice and Jasper, whispering something in their ears at vampire speed.  
After a few seconds, Esme grabbed my hand and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Time to go," one of the cloaks murmured. The voice sounded like Jane, but I could not see the face. The voice, however, sent chills down my spine.  
We had to climb through a grate and hole in the brick wall. Carlisle went down first of the three of us, after the cloaks, and he caught me when I jumped down. We wandered down a dark hallway, and Carlisle held my hand the entire time to guide me. After the long passageway was an elevator. The elevator led to a modern lobby, complete with a receptionist. I looked closely at her and... she was human! What would a human be doing as a receptionist for powerful vampires?  
The cloaks led us down another hallway and we stopped at a set of double doors. I swallowed the lump that was building in my throat.  
This was it. I had a feeling that my fate lied just beyond these doors.  
Two of the cloaks opened the large doors, and it seemed to open up into a throne room. There were three thrones in the back of the room, and three males sat in them. The first man, or should I say vampire, in the middle had long jet-black hair and milky red eyes. Of course, he was pale. The man to his right also had long hair but it was more of a dark brown. His eyes were also red and his skin was pale. The vampire to the left of the one in the middle looked very different from the others. He did have red eyes and pale skin, but his hair was to his shoulders and silvery-white.  
As soon as Esme, Carlisle, and I walked into the room, Esme and Carlisle were snatched and pulled to the side of the room. Two other men wearing cloaks with the hoods down were holding Carlisle and Esme captive, leaving me standing towards the middle of the room. Alone.  
"Carlisle, my dear old friend!" the middle vampire said, standing up from his chair.  
"Aro," Carlisle replied flatly.  
Aro looked at Esme. "Esme, lovely to see you again. You look well."  
Esme didn't respond.  
Aro turned and then looked at me. "You must be Alex," he said with a smile that sent a shiver through me. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
He started to walk towards me, and I slightly stepped back, only two find two male cloaks behind me. I couldn't move anywhere.  
Aro walked towards me again.  
"Now, now, you are not leaving yet, are you?" he asked. "I would hate for you to leave so soon without hearing what I have to say."  
He turned away and walked over to Carlisle and Esme.  
"Carlisle, my dear friend," Aro said with a sigh. "I am afraid you have broken one of our very important laws. This, however, is not the first time this has happened. It pains me to say this, but something must be done..."  
"They didn't tell me they were vampires!" I blurted out, surprised that I could find my voice.  
Aro's head whipped around and he stared at me.  
"Oh they did not, you say?" he questioned as he walked back over to me. "If Carlisle and Esme did not tell you, then who did?"  
I swallowed. I couldn't find my voice again.  
"Hmm, I guess I will have to find out for myself then?"  
He smiled. "Give me your hand."  
I just stared at him. What did he want with my hand? Well, maybe he had some sort of special power...  
I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle nodded, and I guess he was saying that I should give Aro my hand.  
I slowly extended my hand out towards him and he quickly grabbed a hold of it.  
In that very second, I felt vulnerable. Exposed.  
Aro closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Yes, yes, very interesting my dear. There are a lot of thoughts swarming around in that little head of yours," he said.  
What did he mean? Could he read thoughts like Edward?  
"Yes, I can read every thought you have ever had with a simple touch," he told me. "That is fascinating, is it not? It is much better than the powers Adrienne and Nathaniel had, right?"  
I tensed. Why must he bring that up? He's using these things against me.  
"What was it like, Alex my dear, to spend time with Nathaniel? Was it... lonely? Devastating? Painful?" he sneered.  
I looked down at my feet as my heart started to beat faster.  
"When you were held hostage, were you losing hope? Afraid that those 'evil' vampires weren't coming back for you?"  
I could hear Esme growl. It was a menacing sound that was so unlike her. I looked over at her and I know she could see the tears that were streaming down my face. She looked... hurt and scared.  
"Then you were back with your family, safe and sound in Forks. But who showed up? Your precious Parker, and he was a vampire! Oh, the horror! Then, the car accident-"  
"Stop!" I shouted. "Please stop!"  
Aro looked back at Jane and raised his eyebrow.  
"No!" Esme shouted.  
In a second, I was burning. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I crumpled to the ground with a scream.  
I was able to open my eyes and see that Esme managed to break out of the grasp of the vampire that was holding her. She ran over to me and flung herself on top of me.  
The burning suddenly stopped as Esme started screaming. Now Jane was torturing her. I looked over at Carlisle as the tears flew faster down my cheeks. His eyes were wide with fear but he could not stop. The vampire holding him was much stronger.  
I put my arms around Esme, who was screaming even louder and shaking viciously.  
"Please stop! Don't hurt her! Hurt me instead!" I pleaded as I looked up at Aro.  
"Jane, enough," Aro said calmly.  
"Yes, master," she replied.  
Esme was breathing heavily as she weakly sat up, my arms still around her. The vampire that was holding her before came and yanked her off of the ground, wrapping his arm around her throat.  
"It is very interesting how you would rather be hurt then let one of your vampire family members, who can take the pain better, be hurt," Aro said with a chuckle.  
"I'd do anything for my family," I said through gritted teeth.  
"That is interesting, to say the least. It is also a shame, because I have made a decision that I am sure Marcus and Caius will agree with," he said.  
Were Marcus and Caius the other two men in the chairs? Oh no.  
"It pains me to say this, because Carlisle has been a dear friend of mine for quite some time. However, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, you have been sentenced to execution. In two days, on Saturday the 28th, the deed will be done. Two infractions of the law will have punishments," he stated.  
The wind whooshed out of my lungs. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.  
One of the cloaks picked me up off of the ground.  
Aro smiled at me. "You may visit on Saturday, as a final goodbye."  
"Please don't do this," I begged. "They don't deserve to die. If anyone should be killed, it should be me!"  
"Tsk, tsk, that simply will not do. They have broken the law, and they must suffer the consequences," Aro said.  
My cheeks were soaked with tears by now. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could.  
So did Carlisle.  
The cloaked vampire started to pull me towards the door.  
"Please!" I begged one more time. "Don't do this!"  
I looked over at Carlisle and Esme one more time.  
We love you, Esme mouthed.  
"Happy Thanksgiving!" Aro shouted as the large throne room doors slammed shut. The cloaked vampire escorted me back the way we came.  
Alice and Jasper were waiting in the same alleyway. By the look on Alice's face, I could tell she knew what had happened.  
The cloaked vampire pushed me forward and quickly went away.  
I ran and collapsed into Alice's arms. 

**-oOo-**

**Carlisle and Esme have been sentenced to execution. Could this be the tragic death of the great parents? Stay tuned to this story to find out.  
Please review!  
**


	24. Course of Action

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Sorry that this chapter is short and it took me a while to update. I'm having a little bit of trouble getting what I want to happen to fit in the story and make sense...**

****_**Chapter 24: Plan**_**  
-oOo-**

I sat on the couch of the hotel room, staring out into space. After the tears passed, I was silent. I was too stunned to speak.  
I looked over at the clock and it was ten o' clock at night on Friday. Alice and Jasper were taking turns going hunting on the outskirts of Volterra. Jasper had gone first so he could have more control to watch me by himself when Alice went out.  
I was curled up into a ball, with a blanket around me that had been placed there moments before by Jasper.  
"Things will get better," Jasper said quietly as he sat down in the armchair closest to the door of the hotel room.  
Carlisle and Esme were scheduled to be executed tomorrow, and Jasper said things will get better? As much as I wanted to march into that throne room and save the day, I knew it was unlikely.  
"I wish I could read your exact thoughts, but I can sense your mood. You're feeling doubtful," he said.  
You've got that right, Jazz.  
I rested my chin on my kneecaps.  
Jasper chuckled. "It seems that you agree with me now."  
The door slowly unlocked, and Alice moved inside.  
Jasper walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. I looked away.  
Alice walked over and sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my blanketed shoulders.  
"Alex, did you talk at all while I was gone?" Alice asked me.  
I didn't answer her.  
"She didn't," Jasper said. "I could only sense how she was feeling."  
I looked away from them.  
"Alex, please talk," she pleaded. "You're really scaring me."  
Alice's cell phone started ringing from where it sat on the coffee table. She picked it up and flipped it open.  
"Hello?... Hey, Rose..." Alice said. She turned and looked at me. "No, she's still not talking... Well... I don't know... This isn't... Okay, you can try... I'll put it on speaker..."  
Alice pressed a button and sat her phone down on the table once more.  
"Alex?" Rosalie said, her voice drifting out of the phone. "Are you there?"  
I ran my hand through my hair, not answering her.  
"Alex, please talk! You can't do this to us! We can't lose you too!" she shouted.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Alex?" Nessie said, her angelic voice ringing in my eardrums. "Why won't you talk? Will you talk to me?"  
I couldn't hold it in anymore. After hearing Nessie's voice, the built-up tears meandered down my face and my body shook with silent sobs.  
"Well, Nessie, you got some emotion out of her," Alice said with a sigh.  
"Hi Alex," Nessie said sweetly.  
"Hi Nessie," I replied quietly.  
"It's good to hear your voice again," Rosalie said.  
"It's good to hear yours, too," I said truthfully.  
"Are you... okay?" Rosalie asked.  
"No," I said flatly. "I'm honestly not."  
"Hey, Edward, Bella, Parker, and I are joining this convo," Emmett bellowed through the phone.  
"Hi guys," I said. I received a chorus of hellos in reply.  
"Ok guys, time to talk serious," Edward said.  
"I don't know how the Volturi are doing it, but I still can't see their plans," Alice said.  
"Do you think the Volturi are using hybrids in their planning process?" I asked.  
"Dirty, but effective," Emmett commented.  
"I doubt they would be using the dogs, so that leaves hybrids as the only explanation that we can figure with our limited knowledge," Rosalie said.  
"Don't call Jacob a dog, Aunt Rose!" Nessie cried.  
"Sorry, dear," Rosalie replied.  
"So, I'm guessing by dogs, you mean shapeshifters?" I questioned.  
"Yes," Alice said, placing her hand on my arm.  
"So... What are we going to do?" Bella asked quietly. She had not spoken yet, so I had almost forgotten she was there. That made me think of Parker as well. Was he going to speak?  
"I don't know enough about these Volturi figures. All I know is that they have created laws that us vampires must follow," Parker said. There was my answer. Ugh, I shuddered at the mention of their name. The only ones of them that I knew the names of was Aro, Jane, and that man Alec.  
"The Volturi are the largest and most powerful vampire coven in the world," Edward said. "Aro, the leader, can read every thought you have had by a simple touch. Marcus, who is the brown-haired vampire, Alex, can evaluate relationships. That leaves Caius, the silvery-blonde haired vampire. He doesn't have powers.  
"Along with the three leaders, the Volturi has an immensely powerful guard that protects them. You know of Jane-"  
I could hear Rosalie growl.  
"Anyway," Edward continued, "Jane has the power to give her victim the illusion of a burning pain. The person who is affected isn't really being burnt, it just feels like it.  
"Now, the other most powerful member of their guard is her twin Alec-"  
"Whoa, I hate to interrupt you, but Alec and Jane are twins?" I asked.  
"Yes. Two vampires with two unique and incredibly strong powers," Edward said. "Now, Alec has an extremely strong power. He has the power to cut off all the senses. The victim cannot hear, cannot see, cannot smell, cannot feel... As they say, it is good... negotiating tool.  
"Demetri is also a member of the guard, and he is a tracker. He can pick up a scent and follow it all over the planet. He is probably the most powerful tracker alive. Felix works with him often, but he does not have a special ability. Heidi is what the Volturi call their "bait" because she brings back the humans for the Volturi to... feed off of."  
I shuddered. I couldn't imagine the scene when the Volturi fed off of those innocent humans.  
"Chelsea is a very powerful member. She has the ability to manipulate relationships. Her mate is Afton, who is also in the guard," Edward said. "Reneta has the same power as Bella, which is a protective mental shield. However, Reneta's shield is not as strong as Bella's. There are many other members of the guard, but they do not have special powers like some others do."  
"So, when you are a vampire, you might not have a special gift?" I asked.  
"That is correct," Edward replied.  
"So... I guess you, Bella, Alice, and Jasper got lucky," I said with a small smile.  
Edward chuckled. "I guess you could say that. These gifts can be a blessing and a curse."  
"Now, back to business, I assume," Parker said. "These Volturi members sound pretty powerful."  
"They are," Rosalie stated.  
"It would be a suicide attempt to try and fight them," Emmett sighed.  
"There must be something we can do!" I shouted.  
"That is what we are trying to figure out," Alice said, rubbing her temples.  
"Haven't you... negotiated with them before?" I asked.  
"Yes, but..." Alice trailed off.  
"But what?" I asked.  
"I have nothing to show them to get them to listen," she said.  
"Aren't Alex's memories enough?" Bella asked. "Aro can see them."  
"He knows Esme and Carlisle didn't tell me they were vampires," I said. "He doesn't care. He is punishing them for keeping me human while I knew."  
"Can they do that?" Bella questioned quietly.  
"I'm afraid they can," Edward said.  
Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. Why didn't I think of this before?  
"I have an idea, Alice," I said, "and I think it might just work." 

**-oOo-**

****

Sorry for the cliffhanger! All things need to happen for a reason. If I do not update this story soon, have a very safe and happy holiday season with your family! Open lots of presents and eat lots of cookies for me!  
Please read and review!

Happy holidays!  
~R. C. Cullen 888


	25. Confrontation

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
I thought I would update today in spite of someone... Happy birthday TheDancerSG!  
This is what you've been waiting for, and the main idea that started this whole story. See if you recognize any lines in this chapter.  
It all comes down TO THIS.  
Let's get to the story...**

**  
**_**Chapter 25: Confrontation**_**  
-oOo-**

"Goodbye, everyone," Alice said. She snapped he phone shut and whirled around to look at me.  
"You may have them fooled, Alex, but you can't fool me," she said.  
"It will only be as a last resort," I said, looking her right in the eye.  
"What are we talking about?" Jasper asked. He didn't dare mess with the moods in this room.  
"Alex, if you will please speak with me in the bedroom," Alice muttered. I followed her into the bedroom. She shut the door as I sat down on the bed.  
"This is risky, Alex. What if he doesn't agree with your bargain?" she said quietly.  
"I'll be giving him what he wants," I said. "How could he refuse that?"  
Alice looked at me and sighed. "You don't need to do this. There could be some other way-"  
"I have to do this!" I shouted, standing up. "Don't you see? Carlisle and Esme have done everything for me. They took me in when I had nowhere else to go. The loved me when no one else did. They introduced me to the six greatest siblings ever, when I never even dreamed of having parents, let alone siblings! They have done everything in their power to make my life amazing. I'm not going to let them die because of me. If I do, they will have died in vain..."  
Alice was silent for a second, but it felt like an hour.  
"You are extremely brave, extremely smart, and extremely mature for your age. I have a feeling that you can do this," she said.  
"You'll still be coming in with me, right?" I asked. "This won't work without you."  
She smiled and grabbed my hand.  
"The hell I am." 

-oOo- 

Alice, Jasper, and I quickly walked through the streets of Volterra at nine am on Saturday morning. It was dark and overcast, so Alice and Jasper had no need to cover up.  
I wore a bright pink blouse with equally bright pink flats and black pants. I would not wear dark, depressing clothes. I'm not giving up.  
We approached the alley where we had first been led to the throne room of the Volturi just days before. Sure enough, two cloaks were standing in the alley.  
"What do you want?" one of the vampires said, lowering their hood. I could see it was a male vampire.  
"Alice and I wish to speak to Aro about Carlisle and Esme," I said.  
The male looked at his cloaked partner, then pointed a finger at Jasper.  
"He's not allowed," he said.  
"I wasn't planning on coming in, Felix," Jasper replied.  
I grabbed Jasper's wrist. That was his signal to mess with their emotions and get them to listen to our commands.  
"Very well," Felix said. "Demetri and I will lead you ladies in."  
Alice gave Jasper a kiss on the lips, and then grabbed my wrist. The first part of the plan worked.  
We followed behind Felix and Demetri through the dark passageways until we reached the lobby. The same receptionist was sitting at the desk.  
"Nice to see you again, ma'am," she said to me. I gave her a slight nod in response.  
When we got to the large double doors, we stopped.  
"One moment, please," Demetri said. He quickly opened the door, went inside, and shut it. What seemed like a half a minute later, he opened the door again.  
"Please follow behind Felix and I, ladies," Demetri said, opening the doors so we could enter. They walked in and we proceeded behind them. As the stepped aside, Alice and I walked to the center of the throne room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting in their thrones. Two vampires that I did not know where holding Carlisle and Esme over in the same spot as two days ago. When Alice caught a glimpse of them held captive, for a split second, her face showed horror. As soon as it came, however, it was gone.  
"Ah, Alice!" Aro said, getting out of his seat. "Such a pleasure to see you again!"  
"Same to you, Aro," Alice replied.  
He walked towards me, and I did not back away. I did not flinch.  
"Alex. Back here so soon, hmm?" he said.  
"Yes," I replied, stepping forward so I was standing closer to him. "I have an idea as to why you think I am here."  
"Well, you are here to say goodbye! That is why I allowed you to come in with Alice. You were, in a way, invited," he said.  
I smiled. "I was invited, wasn't I? But, sir, that is not why I am here."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Now I am intrigued. Why are you here, my dear?"  
"I have a proposition for you," I said. "An agreement for Carlisle and Esme's freedom."  
He frowned. "Usually I would stop you now, but I would like to hear what you have come up with. Continue."  
"Thank you sir," I said. I took a deep breath. "I remember you said that it did not matter that Carlisle and Esme didn't tell me they were vampires, but you were more upset with the fact that they kept me human. Am I correct in saying that?"  
"Yes," he said flatly.  
"Well, what if I am turned?" I said. I could hear Esme gasp slightly, but I did not turn to look at her.  
"More details, please," Aro said.  
"I will make a promise to you, sir, that I will be changed three weeks from my eighteenth birthday. My birthday is July 18th, so my transformation would occur in August of 2013. I will have completed high school, so it will not be highly noticed if I do not show up around town for a while. Also, since I will be older and more mature, I will be able to keep better control and not have a high risk of exposing myself," I said.  
"Hmm, I do not know," Aro replied. "Sometimes promises are just empty words."  
"Alice has seen my future," I told him. "I am a vampire."  
He looked at Alice, then at me. He was silent for a while. I decided to speak up again.  
"Sir," I began. "If you do not believe me, why not ask her? Or look for yourself, if you wish. You will see I tell you no lies."  
"What a marvelous idea," he replied, turning to Alice. "Come here, darling. Give me your hand."  
Alice held out her hand and Aro swiftly grabbed it. He closed his eyes, then opened them a minute later.  
"It is true," he said. "You are a vampire in the future."  
"So, if I promise to you that I will be turned three weeks from my eighteenth birthday, will you free Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.  
He just stared at me for a moment.  
Agree with me, agree with me, I chanted over and over in my head.  
"You know, my dear, I usually would not have allowed something like this to occur, but you have changed my mind. I agree."  
He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"I sense great things from you," he said. "When you are a vampire and have discovered if you have a special ability or not, will you join us?"  
"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I think I will stick with my family," I said.  
"Very well," he muttered. "If you and Alice head out, Carlisle and Esme will follow."  
I glanced over at them and then back to Aro.  
"If you don't mind, I would like them to leave with Alice and I."  
Aro smiled. "We were not planning on doing anything to them, but you are a driven young lady. Felix, Demetri, escort Carlisle and Esme out with Alice and Alex."  
Felix and Demetri grabbed a hold of Carlisle and Esme then led Alice and I out of the room.  
"I hope to see you after your transformation, Alex!" Aro said as the doors shut behind us.  
Felix and Demetri led the four of us through the hallways, and I hoped that I wouldn't be back here for a while.  
We made it to the alleyway and Jasper was still in the same spot as before. Alice ran to him and embraced him.  
I watched Demetri and Alec leave without saying a word. As they replaced the grate behind them, I started to cry tears of joy. The plan worked! Carlisle and Esme were free!  
I turned to look at them and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. Carlisle lifted me off of the ground and spun me around. Esme wrapped her arms around me for a tight hug, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around the both of us. He then knelt down so he was at eye level with me.  
"We can never thank you enough," he said. "You saved us." He planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"You should have seen yourself, Alex," Esme said. "Do you know how brave you looked?"  
I laughed as more joyful tears meandered down my face. "I do now."  
"You know," Carlisle said with a chuckle, "you should be a lawyer. You negotiated like a pro."  
"I had always considered being a lawyer," I said truthfully. "People always seemed to listen and agree with what I said." 

**-oOo-**

**Carlisle and Esme are safe, but now Alex's future is set in stone. How will things turn out?  
**


	26. Ecstatic

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Sorry it took me a while to update. The holidays are, well... the holidays.  
**

_****_

Chapter 26: Ecstatic  
-oOo-  


When we arrived back at our small hotel room, we packed quickly. We had almost all of our suitcases ready to go when...  
Alice's phone began to ring on the table.  
"I got it!" I shouted, dashing to grab the phone.  
I was extremely happy, so I thought I'd play a little joke.  
"Hello?" I asked quietly, adding in a little sniffle.  
"Alex? Is that you?" Rosalie asked. "Everyone's on speaker."  
"Yes, it's me," I said quietly.  
"Is everything... ok?" she asked hesitantly.  
I sniffled. "My face is in pain."  
I heard muffled chatter.  
"What happened to you?" Parker shouted.  
"Did something go wrong?" Edward asked.  
"Did someone hurt you?" Emmett bellowed.  
"Why is your face in pain?" Rosalie asked frantically.  
I was suddenly loud and vivid. "I've been smiling too much!"  
"And the Oscar for best actress goes to-" Emmett began.  
"Alex, don't do that to us!" Rosalie interrupted, her voice a mix of relief and frustration.  
"Is everyone safe?" Edward asked.  
"Everyone is in one piece and accounted for," I said cheerfully.  
"Good!" Emmett said. "Can you put Carlisle and Esme on?"  
"How about I put the phone on speaker?" I suggested.  
"Sounds good!" Emmett said.  
Esme sat down on the couch, Carlisle on her side. I sat down next to Esme as I put the phone on speaker. She wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist.  
"Hello everyone," she said sweetly.  
"Grandma!" Nessie shouted. "Is Grandpa there too?"  
"I am right here, darling," Carlisle said.  
"Thank god you two are alright!" Rosalie said.  
"Yes. You should have seen Alex, though. She really saved us," Esme said, giving my shoulder a little squeeze.  
"Although she sold her soul to do it," Alice murmured.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Parker and Edward asked at the same time.  
"Why don't you tell them, Alice?" I said with a sigh.  
"The date of Alex's transformation has been set," she said. "She made a promise with the Volturi."  
"What?" everyone on the other line shouted.  
"A transformation... from human to vampire?" Parker asked.  
"Yes," I replied.  
"Why, Alex? Why did you do it?" Rosalie asked, pain evident in her voice.  
"What else could I have done?" I said. Everyone was silent for a moment.  
"When? When is this going to occur?" Parker questioned.  
"Three weeks after my eighteenth birthday," I said. "That would be August 8th, 2013."  
"That's... That's so fast, though!" Rosalie said.  
I knew she was going to hate this idea. It was obvious that she disapproved of the idea the most. It's not like I can do anything about it, though.  
The deed is done.  
The date has been set.  
No going back.  
"Okay, this happy mood we originally had has gone south. I, for one, am starting to get depressed," Emmett declared. "Alex has made an important decision, but it was a decision that saved lives. Now that we know everyone is safe and in one piece, can we hang up so they can get their stuff and make their way home?"  
I smiled. "Well said, Emmett!"  
"Yes. Thank you Emmett. That speech was very... dignified, if that is a good word for it..." Esme said. "We will finish the small bit of packing we have left to do and catch the next flight we can to get home."  
"Sounds good," Edward said.  
"I don't know about you guys, but right now I am positively ecstatic!" Emmett boomed. "When you guys get back, let's celebrate!"  
"Epic Rockband jam session?" I suggested with a huge smile.  
"Excellent!" he replied.  
"Goodbye you guys," Rosalie said, then hung up the phone.  
Esme grabbed my hand and assisted me off of the couch.  
"How about we finish that packing?" she asked with a smile. 

-oOo- 

As we entered the airport in Rome for a second time, there was a different feeling in the air. This airport no longer terrified me. Walking in, I felt relief that I was heading home to be with my family. My amazing, wonderful, unique, crazy, lovable, vampire family. If I had gone back to June and someone told me what would have happened to me as the year went on, I wouldn't have believed them. Now, I wouldn't have wanted my life any other way. I have a home and a family that loves me.  
Esme wrapped her arm around me, and I couldn't help but smile. Esme is, and always will be, the perfect mother. She is kind, caring, sweet, and just down right awesome.  
"You seem very happy," she said to me.  
"How could I not be?" I said.  
"True, true," she said with a laugh.  
We went to the ticket desk but we found out the next flight to Seattle would not be for another hour. We didn't care; we could wait.  
Alice stood with Carlisle and Jasper at the windows while Esme stood with me.  
"We are finally going home, huh?" she said.  
"Yes. All of us. Together," I said.  
"You were very brave," she said. "I have never seen you like that. You had such an air of power and strength."  
I blushed. "Thanks. I guess I felt brave. What I was doing just seemed... right. I didn't plan what I was going to say, I just had an idea when I walked in there. After all of that, Aro listened. He agreed. As I watched him ponder the idea, I chanted in my head for him to agree, to please agree. I was glowing when he said yes."  
Esme looked like she was in thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked.  
"A lot of things," she replied, looking back at me.  
After a few moments of silence, I said, "Esme, can I ask you something?"  
"Anything dear."  
"If you don't mind me asking... How were you feeling while you were being held prisoner?"  
She gave a sad smile. "I had a lot of emotions on high. A lot of thoughts were running through my head. I mostly thought about the family and what would happen when Carlisle and I were gone. I knew that you and Nessie would be safe with everyone, but it left me wondering what the children would do. Would you and everyone end up moving somewhere else? Would you go to Alaska? You'll learn more about our friends in Alaska at a later date...  
"I then thought about Nessie, and how I was only there for three years of her life. Those three years, where I could see her grow and mature, I would cherish forever. That led me to think about Edward and Bella, then Rose and Emmett. I could not imagine the pain on their faces when you, Alice, and Jasper told them we were not coming home.  
"I looked over at Carlisle, who sat on a cot with his head in his hands. I realized how much I loved him, at that very moment, and how brave he was. He is the bravest person I have ever met.  
"Lastly, Alex, I thought about you. You, along with the rest of our family, have touched a special place in my heart. It made me wish that I had had more time with you. I wish that I could have just been to Port Townsend, years before, and taken you under my wing, to see you grow into the amazing young lady you are today. Sadly, I replayed the moment you were taken out of the throne room over and over again. I saw your tear streaked face and your blue eyes that were widened with fear. Seeing you on the floor being tortured by Jane broke my heart. I had a burst of strength and was able to get to you, but the perfection I was wishing for didn't last long..."  
Esme wiped a tear off my cheek that I didn't know was there.  
"But now you are safe, and we are all going home. I could not be happier."  
I wrapped my arms around and gave her a hug. Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Carlisle. He sat down next to me and allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder.  
"You are my youngest daughter, by far. I feel very protective over you."  
"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the fact that I need the most protecting?" I asked quietly.  
"That could be a factor," he said, planting a kiss on my forehead.  
Alice came over with Jasper and smiled at me.  
"Do you know how cute you look?" she asked me. "The perfect little child."  
"I'm not a child," I said with a smile. "I'm a lady."  
"Alright, ma'am," Jasper said with a bow. "Allow me to escort you to the plane." He took my arm in his as he rolled his suitcase behind him and I did the same with mine.  
"Hey!" Alice said as we walked away. "You're leaving your wife behind, you know!" 

**-oOo-  
**

**I thought that ending would be cute, so I added it. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please read and review. Sadly, there are only going to be a few more updates. I'd like to reach 100 reviews before the story is over...  
Happy New Year!**

~R. C. Cullen 888


	27. Together

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**

****_**Chapter 27: Family**_**  
-oOo-**

We were able to get a flight out of Rome at two p.m. their time, and we arrived in the Seattle airport at about seven-thirty p.m. pacific time. I was happy we didn't arrive too late, but my sleeping schedule would be messed up. Again. Maybe I could use tomorrow to get back into the swing of things...  
The flight was pretty uneventful. Esme said I slept almost the entire time. Maybe THAT will help with the time change...  
We went through the baggage claim and luckily we got all of our bags quickly. We would be meeting Rosalie and Emmett somewhere past security. Rosalie would be taking the ladies home in her convertible and Emmett would be taking the guys home in his jeep.  
There were barely any people in the airport at the time, which I thought was surprising because it was Thanksgiving weekend. Maybe people would be coming back tomorrow. Perhaps they came back yesterday, or we missed the rush entirely.  
Alice grabbed her last bag as we made our way to the exits.  
I was the first one to see Emmett.  
Ours eyes connected and an infectious grin spread on his face.  
"Emmett!" I shouted, running to him and leaving my suitcase behind. He swooped me up into his arms and spun me around.  
"Hey kiddo!" he said. "We missed you!" He leaned closer to me. "Especially Rosalie and Parker," he whispered in my ear.  
He let go of me. I saw Rosalie, and she had a big smile on her face. I quickly moved to her to give her a hug.  
"How are you? Oh, we missed you so much!" she said.  
"I'm good. Even better now that I'm back," I said.  
Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper caught up with us, and Jasper had my suitcase along with his.  
"Esme! Carlisle!" Rosalie said excitedly. Rosalie hugged Esme and Emmett gave Carlisle one of those "man hugs".  
"Let's get to the cars so we can get home!" Alice said excitedly. Every nodded in agreement.  
As we put our bags into the cars, Emmett came up to me and Jasper.  
"Are we still up to a Rockband jam session when we get back?" he asked.  
"You know it!" I said. "Are you in, Jasper?"  
"Most definitely," Jasper replied.  
"Yes! I'll get either Eddie or Carlisle to join us," Emmett said.  
"Well, ma'am, allow me to get your door for you," Jasper said. He opened the car door for me and I climbed in.  
"Thank you, sir," I said with a smile.  
"Anytime, ma'am. The gentlemen and I will see you when we return to our lodgings," Jasper said.  
"I anxiously await our arrival. Goodbye, sir," I replied.  
"Do I even want to know?" I heard Emmett say as Jasper shut the car door.  
Esme laughed as she gracefully sat down in the car. Rosalie just shook her head. Alice said nothing.  
Oh no. Did I upset her? Did I make her mad?  
"Alice, I'm sorry. Did I make you mad?" I asked quietly.  
She looked back at me, but she was smiling. "Of course not!"  
I smiled back. "Okay, good! You were quiet, and I thought you were mad at me."  
"No, no, no! He is your brother, after all. I know you're joking," she replied.  
The drive home was quiet. Nobody really needed to talk. Esme stroked my hair and I ended up falling asleep, once again, with my head on her shoulder. 

-oOo- 

"Alex, wake up," Esme said, gently shaking my shoulder.  
"Are we home?" I mumbled sleepily.  
"Yes, and it is only ten forty-five. The drive was quick. Do you want to go to bed yet?" she asked.  
I sat up rather quickly and rubbed my eyes.  
"After all the sleeping I've done today, I don't think it's possible to go to bed yet," I said with a giggle.  
Someone opened my car door. "I was hoping you would not go to bed yet," a familiar voice said.  
I looked up and it was...  
Parker.  
"Parker!" I squealed. He helped me out of the car then picked me up into his arms. I planted a kiss on his lips then hugged him as tight as I possibly could.  
"I missed you," I told him.  
"I missed you more, my angel," he replied. "Now, let's grab your bag and get inside with everyone else."  
"Sounds like a plan," I said.  
We made it into the house when Parker took my suitcase up to my room and back within the blink of an eye. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were in the living room.  
"Hi Alex!" Nessie said, coming over and giving me a hug.  
"Hey, good to see you again, Nessie!" I replied.  
Bella came over and gave me a hug.  
"I heard you were very brave," she said. "Thanks for saving Carlisle and Esme."  
"Yes, thank you," Edward said.  
"It wasn't just me," I said. "He probably wouldn't have believed me if Alice wasn't there."  
"Alex, Jasper, and Eddie!" Emmett called. "It's time for some Rockband!"  
I smiled and ran into the living room, where everyone was. Emmett sat down in front of the drums while Edward and Jasper picked up the guitars. Great, now what would I do?  
"I guess I'll just play the next round," I said, sitting on the couch.  
"Nah, I don't think so," Emmett said with his usually goofy grin.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
"There is one more instrument," Jasper said.  
"What?" I questioned. "We only have the drums and the two guitars."  
"There's also... your voice," Edward murmured.  
"What? No, no, no. I... Well, I can't... we don't have a microphone."  
Alice picked up a brand new microphone in a plastic bag. Of course.  
"Well, I... I can't sing," I stammered.  
"Ah, that's a lie," Alice said. "When Jasper was out hunting Friday, you were in the bedroom while I was in the living room. I heard you singing, Alex. You're really good."  
Shoot. I did sing in Italy, didn't I?  
"Please? Please sing?" Alice pleaded.  
"I don't know..." I trailed off.  
"Please Alex?" Esme asked. "For us?"  
I looked at her and took a deep breath. How could I say no to that?  
"Oh, just... Just hand me the microphone," I muttered. Alice clapped in delight and handed me the microphone. Emmett already had the game powered up.  
"What song will we be doing, Alex?" Emmett asked. "You're singing, so you get to chose."  
"That's What You Get by Paramore," I said. "That's my favorite song on the game."  
"Coming right up," Emmett said. The song started to load as the musicians showed up on the stage. Hundreds of "fans" stood in the audience.  
Holding the microphone with both hands, I took a deep breath before I started singing.  
"_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame  
Not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat  
We're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide, you have made it harder  
Just to go on.  
And why, all the possibilities  
Where I was wrong_."  
I looked over at Emmett. He was smiling.  
_Get into it_, he mouthed.  
I smiled. What did I have to lose? I lowered one hand of the mic.  
"_That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_."  
I started tapping my foot during the pause. This is actually fun!  
"_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel  
When you're not here?  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built,  
When you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things,  
I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities  
I'm sure you've heard_."  
Just a little movement wasn't enough. I started doing moves for the lyrics and going over to Emmett then Jasper and Edward.  
"_That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense  
With the sound of its beating,  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
Pain, make your way to me, to me,  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me.  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself  
With anything but this,  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win, whoa_!"  
The last notes of the song faded away, and everyone broke out into applause. Did I really just do that? Did I just perform in front of everyone?  
"Oh my gosh Alex!" Alice squealed.  
"Alex, that was phenomenal!" Esme said.  
"You think so?" I asked, starting to blush.  
"Absolutely," Carlisle said.  
"I don't think I can top that," Rosalie stated.  
I looked around at my family. We were together again, united and strong.  
"We will always be a family," Edward said reading my mind. "Together forever."  
"Truly forever," I said. 

**-oOo-**

**Sigh, only one more update then this story is finished... No epilogue to this story!  
Please review!  
P.S.- You can hear this song by searching "That's What You Get by Paramore" on YouTube (if you haven't heard it already).**


	28. Unforeseen

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of the characters are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.  
It saddens me to present to you the final update of Parker's Girl.  
Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

****

_**Chapter 28: Unexpected**_**  
-oOo-  
**

It was Sunday, the day after we got home from Italy.  
So much has changed in the past few days.  
First of all, Esme and Carlisle had gone from prisoners of the Volturi that were sentenced to death to free vampires. Although, by saving them, my future was set.  
I will become a vampire three weeks after my eighteenth birthday.  
Could I say that I am not happy? No. This is what I wanted. By making this decision, along with the help of Alice, I was able to save Carlisle and Esme.  
My relationship with Parker will last with my transformation.  
Most of all, I will forever be with my family. No longer will I have to continue aging as they stand still in time. Sure, I have four more years of aging, but then I will look more like my siblings.  
I can honestly say that I am happy with the choice I made.  
Before, though, it seemed that Rosalie wasn't.  
When we had the phone call yesterday, she asked me why I did I make this decision? Why did I do it? I knew she wasn't going to like the idea, but what else could I have done?  
Later that night, when we got back, I asked if I could speak to her alone.  
"Rosalie, can I ask you something?" I had said quietly.  
"Anything, Alex," she replied.  
"Will you give me an honest answer?" I questioned.  
"It depends on what the question is," she said.  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked.  
"About making the decision to be turned?" she asked.  
I nodded, hanging my head down.  
"Look at me," she said, tilting my chin up so I could look into her eyes. "I'm not mad at you. Not at all. Do I wish you wouldn't have done it? Yes. But as I thought about it, Aro wouldn't have let Carlisle and Esme go if you didn't make that decision."  
"I did it for them," I said quietly.  
"And that's what makes you so brave," she said. "I'm sorry if I made you upset or made you think I was mad at you."  
"It's okay," I said. "And I'm sorry I won't be human for that much longer."  
She smiled, then wrapped her arms around me for a hug.  
"We have all eternity together, and four more years of you growing. I will be there for you, for all of it," Rosalie said.  
"I'm going to love every minute of it," I murmured.  
So now it's Sunday, and Esme had asked me to take a walk with her. Today was a rare sunny day in Astoria. We walked along a trail behind the house.  
"Alex, are you sure you want to continue with your decision?" she asked me.  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life," I said truthfully. "By doing this I saved your life and Carlisle's life. I will also be able to stay in your lives. Never could I imagine aging beyond you and Carlisle, turning old and passing away..."  
I stopped talking.  
"There may have been another way," she said.  
"I don't think so. In the end, Aro would only be satisfied with a result like this," I told her.  
She sighed. "I wish you were not right, but you are."  
I sighed like she did. "Can... Can we just not think about this now? I would just rather think ab-"  
Esme's head suddenly whipped to the right. A lightning-fast figure came out of nowhere, grabbing me.  
He ran.  
"Alex, no!" Esme screamed. "Emmett! CARLISLE!". She started running after us. Everyone was quickly behind her.  
"Let me go!" I demanded, pounding on the stone arms of my kidnapper. "Esme, Carlisle, Parker, somebody!"  
"Their getting away!" I heard Emmett growl furiously.  
"Gain speed!" Carlisle shouted in reply.  
Suddenly, the large, towering trees we passed came crumbling down quickly, blocking their path.  
"No, NO!" I screamed, struggling harder in the iron grasp I was clenched in. "Esme! Please, help me!"  
"Oh, stop your whining," my kidnapper said. He was a male.  
"Let me go, you jerk!" I shouted.  
"My name is Jonathan, actually," he said.  
"I don't care! Let me go!" I screamed.  
"Oh, you are ever so annoying! Well, I can shut you up for a while. Besides, you won't remember them for long. Cherish their voices, because this will be the last time you hear them!" Jonathan said.  
"Alex! We are coming!" Esme and Carlisle shouted.  
"Es-" I began to shout, but not before Jonathan struck me in the side of my head.  
That was when everything went black. 

**-oOo-**

**I bet you weren't expecting this ending, huh? It wasn't going to happen, until the idea popped into my crazy little head not too long ago. I'm sure you can tell... drum roll, please!  
*pounds on knees because I don't have a drum*  
There will be a sequel to the sequel!  
Do you like the idea? Hate the idea? Please let me know by clicking that little review button and sending me some love! Or hate! Whatever you feel like!  
Make sure you sign up for author alert so you can find out when the next story comes along. **

**Thank you to Stephenie Meyer! If she had not have written Twilight, I wouldn't be able to write my story and so many other FanFiction stories would be gone!  
Most of all, thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me and my story once again. I love you all!**

~R. C. Cullen 888


End file.
